Arbitrary Snippets of the Life of a Supernatural Being
by Shironchi
Summary: Random drabbles, snippets, and one-shots of our favourite main casts.
1. New Year's Resolution

_**A/N:**_ _I'm fairly new here, so this is my first published work. I was hesitating whether or not I should put this up, but I thought, why not? It's New Years anyway and besides, this is good practice for me._

 _I'm a big fan of The Devil is a Part-Timer, as you can tell. Especially the relationship between Maou and Emi, but even that can't beat the utmost respect that I have for Lucifer. He's awesome._

 _I'll have to clarify, I'm not exactly on point with the novel. I know the 20_ _th_ _one came out this month, but so far, I've only read some snippets of spoilers here and there and I have to say, I'm severely confused with what's happening. The last volume I read was the 15_ _th_ _one, and I still can't really remember what occurred there and the two ones before that._

 _Anywho, I think I've babbled enough. If you didn't get my message already, some of this drabbles (if you could call them that), short stories, prompts or snippets—whatever it is—will focus on what happened with the anime and the first to the twelfth volumes. They'll mostly be concentrated around my imaginations though, and whatever my brain processes at that time. I'll say it beforehand, but you guys will probably get confused, so my bad, I'm a very confusing creature._

 _Now that that's done, let's get right into it._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Might contain some spoilers._

* * *

 _ **New Year's Resolution**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _In which Maou asks the Hero about her New Year's resolution._

* * *

Outside of Villa Rosa Sasazuka, the Demon King, Maou Sadao, leaned on the rails behind the half-angel, Emi Yusa, who was perched on top of the stairs with her gaze directed up at the starry night sky.

"Hey, Emi."

"Hm?"

"How long are you staying out here? It's two in the morning already."

"No one asked you to come outside, Maou." There was no enmity in her tone—just veracity. "I needed some fresh air after all the ruckus. Why are _you_ here?"

Maou scratched his temple. "There's too many bodies on the floor to not accidentally step on, so I followed you outside," he said. "I don't want to deal with anyone's wrath just in case I _did_ walk on someone."

He especially didn't want that to happen with Suzuno. The image of her clutching her massive hammer to strike him down made him shudder.

Regarding the boisterous gathering for New Year's Eve that took place in the Devil's Castle with the usual crew, everyone had fallen asleep, sprawled on the floor with barely any room left to move for the other two participants who were awake. Hence why Maou had taken it upon himself to avoid disturbing the individuals inside by accompanying the Hero who lingered on the staircase for fresh air.

Emi let out a snicker, not registering the fact that Maou had moved to sit beside her until she felt a warm presence on her left. Only the slight widening of her eyes indicated her surprise, but they soon narrowed skeptically. He pretended to not notice.

"So," Maou tried not to let his awkwardness show by stubbornly evading her gaze. He felt her eyes bore holes on the side of his head. "Have you thought of a New Year's resolution?"

"I didn't think you'd ask me that."

He shrugged. "Might as well start a conversation. It's only us two."

Silence. Then, "It hasn't changed."

Maou turned to her and found that she wasn't looking at him, but at the previous thing that occupied her sight.

"Hasn't changed? You mean, it's the same as last year?" She nodded. "Emi, it's called New Year for a reason."

"Do you have to disagree for the sake of arguing?"

The dark haired demon shrugged again as he planted his hands on the platform behind him and used them to support his body. He tilted his head up and surveyed the stars.

Emi sighed, noting his lack of answer. Deciding to humour him and his weird behaviour, she murmured, "What about you?"

"...My resolution?" The Devil King put a finger on his chin thoughtfully and stared at the red head who seemed lost in her reverie. "I still have that long time goal of conquering MgRonalds, but that would take awhile, so I guess—for this year..." A lopsided, yet teasing smile promptly formed on his face. "How about… making the Hero fall for me, maybe? How does that sound?"

Emi nodded absentmindedly, too engrossed in her musings.

"That doesn't sound b—" she abruptly paused and spun her head so quickly in his direction that he thought it almost could have snapped. As if realizing what he just said, her face turned pink as the weight of his words finally dawned onto her. She blinked once, then twice, shook her head, and gaped at him.

"I-I… um—wait. W-wait... wha... what…?" she uttered incredulously, losing the ability to form any proper words.

Maou's grin broadened. If it wasn't for the almost unnoticeable flush on his cheeks due to the dark lighting, Emi might have thought he was entirely joking, but when she looked at him closely, she could tell he was serious. There was that glint of determination in his crimson eyes she's only witnessed a few times before, which was usually present when he was in battle, or facing a difficult trial.

"What do you think, Emi? Are you up for the challenge?"

He held out a hand towards her, and couldn't help the smirk that took shape on his lips when he saw her dumbfounded expression.

"…E-eh?"


	2. That's Not True At All

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back. Sadly. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I'm supposed to be typing up an essay but this just came to me. And since I wasn't feeling it with the essay, I thought I should just write this up before I forget it. I don't think I did a great job, but meh, I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it as well._

 _Before you read though, to understand the whole thing, you have to basically keep in mind that in this alternate world, Maou rejected Chiho's feelings, but after a while she was completely okay and came to terms with it. I like Chiho, believe me, but this is my own world, so… Eh. I'll probably write something about that, and also something about how Emi and Maou got together and etc. You'll just have to wait and see, since I only update whenever I want._

 _Anyway, let's get on with it. Thanks for reading._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the Devil is a Part-Timer. Also, this might contain spoilers._

* * *

 _ **That's Not True At All**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _The Demon King and the Hero are finally together. How will the others react to this revelation?_

* * *

"If all those marriage jokes and flirting didn't change anything for you two, I would've blasted you guys out of Japan," Urushihara muttered loud enough for anyone close to hear.

He was occupied with clicking keys on his laptop that he didn't notice the Demon King and the Hero gape at him from where they sat. The rest of the group present inside the apartment—which involved, Ashiya, Suzuno, Rika, Chiho and Laylah (who came by to talk, but got dragged into the topic and happily joined in)—could be heard snickering in the background. All of them somehow miraculously fit, seated around the small table inside the Devil's Castle.

Emi sipped her tea quietly, her head lowered and face looking pink. She was glad she left Alas=Ramus with her father downstairs with Iron and Acies, or else the situation would have been harder for her to handle. Maou glanced at her, then at everyone, speechless.

"W-what?" he asked, and cursed at himself for stuttering. "We've never… done or said any of that stuff."

Rika scoffed. Chiho giggled a little, her disbelief obvious. Ashiya, Laylah and Suzuno gave a wry smile. The purple haired general grinned wickedly. "You're making it sound like something it's not supposed to be, y'know. Is there something we should know about, Maou?"

Rika snorted. "Like your secret late night escapades with Emi, maybe."

"Rika!"

"Suzuki-san!"

The red head and the high school girl simultaneously shouted in embarrassment. Both of their faces flushed at the older girl's innuendo. She shrugged and turned to a tongue-tied Maou. The corners of her mouth twitched up mischievously. Noticing his silence, Urushihara paused his game to gauge the demon's reaction. His jaw dropped when he saw Maou's expression.

"Wait, seriously?" the fallen angel asked, surprised. "I mean, I knew you guys had some intense sexual tension hanging in the air, but damn dude, I didn't think you'd do the deed that fas—" his remark was abruptly cut off when an empty cup flew towards him and hit his forehead. "Ow, what the hell?!"

He rubbed the sore spot and followed the direction the cup came from, only to find Emi glaring at him with an aura that could kill. He gulped.

"Finish that sentence," her voice was dangerously low, "I dare you."

Urushihara laughed nervously. "Hahaha… I think I should just… go back to my game, yeah."

He returned his attention back to his device without saying a word.

Emi carefully kicked Maou under the table and successfully snapped his mind back to focus. He coughed and said to the only angel in the room, "At least, you of all people should know it's not true, right Laylah?"

The woman stared at her daughter who was pleading for her to end the discussion with her eyes. Then at Maou who had the exact same look on his face. She smiled at him as she said, "And I know of all people that what you just said is not true, Maou-kun. I may not have been here with you and Emilia for as long as the others have, but even a married woman like me can sense flirting and this so called 'sexual tension' from just watching both of you interact."

Emi sighed. "Mom."

"Yes, dear?"

"You're not helping."

"I was only telling the truth, sweetheart."

Chiho spoke up, "I was turning a blind eye to it before, but they're right Maou-san. You and Yusa-san have absolutely no filter when you tease each other."

"Chiho-chan, even you?!"

"I won't forgive you if you betray Demon King-sama, Yusa."

"Emilia, if the Demon King ever hurts you, I will make sure to put him on his place."

"Bell and Ashiya too?!"

Maou massaged his temples and felt an oncoming rush of headache. "Come on!" he said in exasperation. "As if Emi would make a move to joke around, least flirt with me! She's too embarrassed too! She'd probably enjoy humiliating me instead!"

"Hey!" the red head snapped, offended. "Speak for yourself! You're the one who's always saying things at the wrong place and the wrong time, and always embarrassing me in front of other people!"

The audience in the household quieted down and let them argue, except for Chiho who looked uncomfortable. The others knew it was futile to stop them once they've set off like that.

Maou stood up, and stared down at Emi directly. "Oh, please! Like it's my fault you get affected by the things I say!"

Emi followed his example, both now standing face to face, with the Hero pointing a finger to his chest accusingly. "So you are saying them on purpose!"

Chiho stood up as well, trying to mediate the two. "H-hey guys… Can we try solving this like normal people…?" she asked tentatively.

Emi and Maou didn't make eye contact with her.

"If Maou takes back what he said, I'll back down."

"What? Did I hurt your pride?"

Chiho wavered from their responses and slowly returned to her seat. "R-right… I'm just—non-existent in your world."

As if the auburn-haired girl didn't make that comment, and wasn't even there, the two continued to bicker. Emi narrowed her questioning eyes at him. "Tell me, is it so fun for you to humiliate me, Maou?"

The King of demons, seeming to have enough of this argument, clutched his hair frustratedly. He didn't like the glint that flashed on her eyes. "Ah, god damn it!" he blurted as he scratched his head frantically. He peered at her green pools, his face unusually red. Maou looked like he was regretting his choices. "It's because of the cute expressions you make, okay?! When I poke fun at you, you turn this shade of red and make this really adorable face that I just can't help but do it every time! Are you happy now?!"

Silence.

Rika, Chiho and Lailah brought their hands up to cover their mouth as if he just said something scandalous. The rest had their jaws dropped to the floor. Emi also had her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, and face as red as her hair.

She couldn't form any coherent words. The only thing that came out of her lips was a sputter of, "W-what…?"

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Am I the only one who noticed they didn't deny about doing the deed...?" Urushihara asked outloud to Suzuno.

Rika overheard his question, and said, "You might want to run, Urushihara-san."

Suzuno followed the brown haired woman's gaze, and pursed her lips into a thin line. "She's right."

"Why?"

"Because I see Emilia on the other end of the room, with a knife, and wearing an expression that, in common phrase, 'screams murder'," she said. "You should not have asked that so loudly. It seems she heard."

"Who let the Hero near the sink?!"

"I would not worry about that. You best be off getting a head start."

"Help me plead my case!" At the look on Suzuno's face, he knew she wouldn't. The Demon General glanced back at the red head. She was slowly making her way towards him. "Crap! Gotta run! Later, Bell!"

With that, he dashed off towards the exit with the Hero right behind his tail.

"Come back here, you NEET!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I can't be the only one who loves the idea of an embarrassed Maou because of Emi. I have to admit, it's a guilty pressure of mine. I also love writing Lucifer._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for the reviews._ _I really appreciate them. I'm glad you guys liked the first._ _I'll talk to you all again next time._


	3. Bonding of an Unexpected Trio

_**A/N:** I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this honestly… I just wanted to see these specific three hangout and watch anime. Don't ask why._

 _Props if you recognize the anime they're talking about before you get to the end. I don't know if I was consistent with the sequence of episodes that are mentioned, since I did all of this on the top of my head, but enjoy anyway._

 _If you want to watch the anime that's being implied before you read, skip to the end and read the author's note. I strongly suggest you do that first before reading because it's a murder mystery anime, and I wouldn't want to ruin all the twist and surprises that occur when you do eventually watch it._

 _Another thing, the dialogues are a bit confusing because I didn't clearly identify the characters who are speaking, but that's on purpose. I'll give you a hint though: Urushihara gets called Urushihara by Emi, and Lucifer by Suzuno. Emi gets called_ _Emilia by Suzuno, and_ _Yusa by Urushihara. Suzuno gets called Suzuno by Emi, and Bell by Urushihara. Hope that made sense. More additional hints: Lucifer's the only person who says the word 'dude' or 'y'know' throughout this entire story, and has the most snarky/laid back tone (like usual), Suzuno has the most formal tone, Emi's sounds more casual... and I think that should be it. It requires a lot of guessing for you guys (muwahaha, yeah, I know I'm evil), so have fun._

 _Anyway, let's proceed to the story._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Devil is a Part-Timer. This might contain spoilers, and major spoilers for the anime being referenced if you haven't watched it. Best to turn back now while you have the time. This is not a crossover._

* * *

 **An Unexpected Bonding of an Unexpected Trio**

 **Prompt:** Urushihara ropes Suzuno into watching an anime. The Hero joins the fray. What will be the outcome of this bonding?

* * *

Emi walked up the stairs of Villa Rosa Sasazuka, located apartment number 201, and opened the door.

"Yo, Yusa."

"Hello, Emilia."

What greeted her was the sight of Suzuno and Urushihara sitting side by side in front of the latter's desk, and watching some sort of animated show. They hadn't look back when they greeted her.

"Urushihara—and Bell? How did you guys know it was me?" She raised a brow, which went unnoticed by the two who were too preoccupied with the technology. She observed the surroundings. "Where are the others? Where's Alas=Ramus?"

"You're asking too many questions, Yusa. It's distracting."

"Alciel and Rika-dono took it upon themselves to take Alas=Ramus to grocery shopping. As for the Devil King, he has yet to return from work," Suzuno responded for him. "Chiho-dono received a call from home and left just a few hours ago. She seemed to be in a hurry."

"Is she alright?" Emi asked, concerned.

"You need not to worry," the kimono wearing girl assured. "Her grandmother seemed to have caught the flu, so her mother wanted to visit to make sure she was alright." She paused to watch the motions that were being displayed in the fallen angel's laptop. "Your mother and the rest of the residents' downstairs, however… well, frankly, I haven't had the slightest clue as to what they are doing. Presumably eating."

Urushihara shrugged. "Everyone's out and about doing their own crap. It didn't take a genius to know it was you who came in. You're the only one who ever barges in without knocking." He frowned. "Now can you tone it down a bit? I'm trying to watch."

"I apologize."

The red head sat behind them and took a peek at the screen. "What are you guys watching?"

"Lucifer calls it anime."

"That's what it's called, Bell."

"What's it about?"

The purpled haired demon sighed. "It's about these fifteen students who get selected to go to this prestigious school that are only for the talented. They get trapped inside and the only way they can get out is to kill each other."

"That sounds pointless."

"That's what Suzuno said at first." He gestured towards the Death Scythe who looked engrossed with the unfolding events before her. "But she got hooked once she saw the first episode. You'll see what I mean if you join us."

"What episode are you on?"

"Three. I can catch you up on the details while we watch."

"You just want to convert me to your NEET ways, don't you?"

"Maybe."

The Hero let out a tired breath. "Fine. I'll watch. I have nothing better to do."

Thus, is the start of an obstreperous hangout.

* * *

"That evil looking bear is the principal?"

"That's what it said."

"Just what is this?"

"He seems adorable."

"He's orchestrating a killing game for a whole class, Bell."

"Still adorable."

* * *

"Why is that all purple girl in ahoge guy's room?"

"They have names, y'know."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Wait, so ahoge guy had a crush on idol girl, but she was using his feelings to actually frame him for her crime, if she had eventually killed the punk looking guy in ahoge's room?"

"Indeed, Emilia."

"That wasn't nice to involve him like that."

"…Are we just going to pretend their names don't exist?"

* * *

"Dude, what's up with this bromance? 'Kyoudai'? Seriously?"

"It is quite endearing."

"That's not what I meant."

"What happened to them in the sauna?"

"You and me both, Yusa. That's what I want to know."

* * *

"That's a considerable amount of spears through the body."

"That's a lot of blood on the floor."

"...Why is no one questioning why it's pink?"

* * *

"Who lets a serial killer attend a school just like that?!"

"Dissociative disorder, remember?"

"Her tongue is too long to be deemed normal. Are all serial killers portrayed this way?"

* * *

"That girl looking dude was actually a guy?! And he was cross dressing too?!"

"I can't tell if you doubted his identity as a girl or not, Urushihara…"

"What is cross dressing?"

"I'm not even going to explain."

* * *

"Purple's nice."

"Indeed."

"She clears up the cases at the end to show there's good in people even if they committed a crime."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't care about anything but the truth."

"I just noticed, but why does she always wear those gloves?"

"We don't know."

* * *

"How does one turn into a butter from being tied to a motorcycle that's going full speed in circles? It doesn't make sense."

"You know what else doesn't make sense?"

"What?"

"His hair was shaped like a corn cub, and yet the result of his execution was for him to become a butter. Wouldn't corn have made more sense?"

"…No it wouldn't have."

"These characters have strange hair designs, but it makes me feel relieved to see the bear principal enjoying his pancake smeared with butter. He looks rather charming."

"That butter he's spreading on his pancake was a person."

"What the butter was before is irrelevant now."

* * *

"There's a sixteenth student?!"

"Who could possibly be the traitor?"

"They gave me false information in the synopsis. I'm suing."

* * *

"So, is the computer guy alive or not?"

"I don't know what the doughnut girl saw. It could be anything."

"A ghost then…?"

"A talking toy plushy is the principal of the school. I think that's crazier compared to ghosts existing."

* * *

"What the—thick eyebrows just turned Super Saiyan."

"…Super Saiyan?"

"I really need to teach you more about the anime world, Bell."

"I can't be the only one who's thinking it was pointless for him to change his name since we're never going to be able to remember it, right?"

* * *

"There's some random dude wearing a custom that completely stands out wandering the halls, and it's only the Goth Lolita girl and her servant who actually saw them. Why aren't they more skeptic?"

"It seems you and I both suspect that they are up to something, Lucifer."

* * *

"Where the hell did that spiky haired dude and all purple girl go?"

"…And you keep telling me to remember their names."

"Shut up, Yusa. You think they eloped?"

"I have gotten somewhat attached to purple and ahoge's interactions. I kindly ask you to not destroy my pairing with that rubbish, Lucifer."

* * *

"How is this dude not dead yet? I mean, if someone slipped a note under your door and asked you to meet with them while there's a killing game going on, and you're one of the participants, shouldn't you… I don't know, not freaking follow what the note says?"

"It appears that stupidity in these types of situation works best as a chance for survival."

"So you're saying that if I want to survive, I should be a moron?"

"You're far from a moron, Lucifer, but you have had your share of carrying out idiotic actions, and yet you're still alive."

"Are you complimenting me, or insulting me?"

* * *

"I can't help but to feel proud when I see him defending his wife."

"They're not married, Bell."

"Not yet."

* * *

"Goth girl could qualify as a demon."

"She seems like one."

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that she keeps using her index finger when she's mad?"

"I know right? Why use that when you have the middle?"

"I wasn't talking about flipping them off, Urushihara."

* * *

"Behind you, ahoge! Watch out!"

"How much do you all wanna bet he's dead?"

"He's the protagonist. He won't die so easily. His hair's too weird for death."

* * *

"No way! Buff girl's the traitor?!"

"I admit, I did not see that coming either."

"What?! She's way too nice for that! She's even fighting the bear because she wants to defy him!"

"The bear's definitely gonna rat her out to the others."

* * *

"Why are you not telling your wife about what you have witnessed?!"

"Bell, calm down. Like I said before, they're not married."

"No! I demand to know his reasoning!"

"At this point, I think they'll get a divorce before they even get married."

"…!"

"Look what you did, Yusa! She blew a fuse!"

"I was just saying!"

* * *

"'The Biggest and Baddest Despair-ridden Incident in Human History'? Who came up with this? Did the adults in this school really name it that?"

"'Baddest' is not grammatically correct…"

"It sounds like something middle school kids would call a disaster as."

* * *

"I knew the bear was going to rat her out! And that rich kid is being a prick! You tell him off purple!"

"You just noticed?"

"Good for you, Lucifer…"

"…Are you still that upset about stoic girl and ahoge's dispute, Bell?"

"…"

"This is all your fault, Yusa."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

"Isn't that the first time she's ever shown an emotion on her face? And a blush too. Gasp."

Emi stared at Lucifer oddly.

"What? It adds a dramatic effect."

"Thank goodness. I'm glad they have made up."

* * *

"I feel bad for doughnut girl."

"Who got to her bestie?"

"We'll find out at the trial."

"I hope it's the prick."

"You really want him dead, don't you?"

* * *

"I-I'm tearing up… She was so... Sniff. So nice. She was… All buff and scary, but—sniff—inside she was just a big, sniff, fat softie."

"Calm yourself, Lucifer. She sacrificed herself to maintain the order in the group. It was noble of her. We shall not forget her name."

"…Do you even remember her name, Bell?"

He didn't receive an answer.

* * *

"Not the computer ghost! Why did you kill him?!"

"I had a feeling the bear knew about that."

"It was a well programmed AI, damn it! What a waste!"

"That's what you're worried about?"

* * *

"What the hell? I thought everyone's going to get chummy with each other now, but he's taking purple's room key from her? What's he gonna do with that?"

"I think the better question is, how did she lose her memories?"

"He better not have thoughts of using the key to enter her room without permission. I won't let him get in the way of their marriage."

"Seriously, there's no wedding."

* * *

"She stole the bear's treasure key? This girl has guts."

"I think that should have been the first thing you thought of at the start when she investigated the girl looking guy's—who's actually a guy's—body, and the rest of the bodies she also took a look at, Urushihara."

"The way you explained that is… A bit perplexing, Emilia."

"I just thought she was necromantic. Wait, what is her talent anyway? Necromancy?"

"Maybe doctor?"

"Ultimate Stoic Face?"

"None of what you both mentioned. She's very perceptive and very good at gathering information. She can easily infer and deduct the events that occurred as to how the homicide was carried out. It's likely possible that she's an agent of some sort."

"She shot us down without hesitation."

* * *

"Aw, that pinky promise is adorable."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't jinx it, Yusa, unless you want Suzuno to lose it."

"I said nothing."

* * *

"He picked the worst timing to get sick!"

"Don't you dare kill him!"

"Is that creepy masked dude the mastermind?! Get away from him!"

"If he is, why is he trying to kill ahoge?! They're going against their rules!"

"Oh, look. Purple came to save the day! Go, purple!"

* * *

"What is she, a dog?"

"Any minute now and the bear's going to pop up somewhere even though he's disassembled. I can feel it."

"How's the serial killer supposed to grab the pickax from the garden in only a minute?"

"The prick is officially a sadist."

* * *

"It's not every day you see a person lying down a garden with a mask on their face and a knife buried in their chest. If you ever come across something like that, it must be one special garden."

"…Are you alright, Lucifer?"

"Oh, my bad. I was just making up a monologue for myself."

"It's also not every day you take off the mask of that dead person in the garden, only for their face to blow up."

"…Emilia?"

"I'm just adding to his monologue."

"That would be one strange day, indeed."

"So purple's the one who blew up, right?"

"No!"

* * *

"The killing game is being broadcast to the world? Great entertainment at its finest."

"But it would have been real death and murder. _Live_."

"Y'know, I was being sarcastic."

* * *

"Hallelujah! She's alive!"

"They just had to wait until the end to show she's fine."

"Isn't Suzuno getting a little bit out of character…?"

"It's her moment, Yusa. Let her live it."

* * *

"Why are they holding a class trial for someone they don't even know?"

"They're trying to condemn purple to death because she's too close to the truth. I cannot let that happen."

"You can't do anything about it though, Suzuno."

"Watch me. Lucifer, how do I get inside this device?"

"…You can't…?"

* * *

Beneath room 201, Acies and Iron were about to take a bite of the burger that Nord had ordered from MgRonalds when they abruptly heard the thunderous reactions of the three that were a floor above. They halted their motions to listen.

"No! Quit pointing all the evidences against him! This is not how it's supposed to be!"

"Why did it have to be the cinnamon roll?! What did the egg ever do to you?!"

"That was your husband! You pinky promised to spend the rest of your lives with him! You can't condemn him to death!"

"I know his hair was weird, but he was incredibly nice! How could you betray the precious child?!"

Acies glanced at Laylah, then at Iron and Nord as she slowly asked, "They're not killing each other, are they…?"

Iron shrugged. Laylah and Nord smiled uneasily.

"…Should we call for an ambulance?"

* * *

"I know we wanted him alive, but how the hell did he live when he fell down that deep of a pit?!"

"No one cares about the logistics, Lucifer! All that matters is that he's alive and that the wedding shall proceed as planned!"

"Does he have insane luck or bad luck? I don't know anymore."

"Both."

"Well, in any case, if no one comes to save him, or if he doesn't find a way out, he'll die either way."

"…!"

"Yusa, look what you did! _Again_!"

"It's not my fault that just came out of my mouth!"

"No matter which way you look at it, it is your fault!"

"Shut it—hey, Suzuno! Stay with us!"

"It's no use! She's short circuite—her soul's leaving her body! Hurry and put it back! Crap, it's going farther away—Yusa, do something!"

"Wait, Suzuno, look! Purple came to save him! He's going to be okay now! He's not going to die, alright?! Take back your soul already!"

"…Huh?"

"…Are you okay now, Bell?"

"It appears so. What happened?"

"Jesus Christ…"

"God… That was stressful."

"Hm...?"

* * *

"She was a detective after all."

"And her dad's the real principal? No wonder why she was obsessed of trying to find him."

"That explains the necromancy."

"But how are they going to explain ahoge surviving his fall down the trash chute to the bear?"

"Don't answer, Yusa."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

* * *

"What a great reunion."

"It would've been if they didn't point out the stink."

"They're having a final battle against the mastermind. We're close to the end."

"Y'all got any guesses as to who it is?"

"No."

"No clue."

"That makes three of us."

* * *

"What? So her dad was the dude who got tied on a chair in the first episode and got turned into bones when the bear flew the rocket to space and back?"

"That seems to be the case."

"I joined at episode three remember? I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Perhaps we should show you later."

"Purple sounded sad. That photo of her with her dad destroyed me on the inside."

"We've been calling her purple all this time that I forgot you were a purple yourself, Urushihara."

"Am I?"

"Ahoge shouldn't have left her alone. He should have consoled her. It's what any good husband would do."

"Again, you're forgetting they're not married, Bell."

"Am I the only one wondering why they agreed to stay in the school for the rest of their lives?"

"It has a swimming pool and everything, Yusa, I'd agree to it too if it was me."

"That's not what I asked."

"Anyway, for a detective, I'm surprised purple didn't guess that her dad's password was her name."

"She wanted to cut ties with her dad, right? She probably didn't want to believe he cared all this time."

"Guys, the comedy's dying. We're going too deep into this."

"Since when was this supposed to be funny, Yusa?"

"You just subconsciously destroyed someone's self-esteem out there, Urushihara."

* * *

"If they've never gone to the school before, then why does purple and the addict looking dude have lockers in the building?"

"That's a good question."

"These names are getting ridiculous."

* * *

"That's what she's hiding under her gloves? Burn marks?"

"I can't imagine how painful that must have been."

"We're supernatural beings. We have regenerative powers, so we _can_ only imagine."

* * *

"That fashionista girl was the mastermind all along?! What?!"

"She switched places with her twin and killed her?! What?!"

"She's not dead?! What?!"

* * *

"The outside world's destroyed because there's a gigantic bear vandalizing every structure of some kind to add a bear design to it…?"

"The Statue of Liberkuma…"

"The Eiffekuma Tower…"

"Urushihara, Suzuno, we're not making this into a thing."

"Too late, Yusa. It's already a thing."

* * *

"She has some serious mood swings. Where did those mushrooms even come from?"

"I feel bad for her sister."

"To think two years' worth of their memories were erased… How is that possible?"

"Welcome to the anime world. It's where logic doesn't exist, but we watch it anyway because it's entertaining."

* * *

"This is like, the third time ahoge guy's been sentenced to death. When are they going to stop trying to kill this guy?"

"To sacrifice? Or to not sacrifice? Hm… Choices… Choices…"

"I won't let them!"

"Bell, wha—no! What are you doing?! You can't get in there even if you try! Woman, stop! No—not my precious laptop! Help me Yusa!"

* * *

"They didn't sacrifice him after all. I apologize for my actions."

"You better. You almost caused me my escape from boredom."

"You're really dedicated to that pairing, aren't you Suzuno?"

* * *

"'Ultimate Hope'? Really."

"Jesus, how did she not die from all of those executions?!"

"She's quite twisted for doing that to herself just for the sake of despair."

"I think we can all agree she was insane."

* * *

"No! What?! That's it?! They're not going to show us the outside world?! That's bull!"

"You can't end it this way! What happened to the marriage?!"

"I'm not satisfied with this! I want to know what's outside!"

The trio watched the credits roll down the screen of the last episode.

"Well," Urushihara drawled out. "That was something."

"I'm still not satisfied," Emi said.

"What about the marriage?" Suzuno asked.

The fallen angel opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it once he heard an eerie laugh. The three glanced at each other, then at the screen that was displaying a court room. When they've finally identified the source of the sound, they all simultaneously exclaimed, "The bear's still alive?!"

"…There's a bear?" a voice inquired carefully from the doorway. "Where?"

"Mama! Thewe's a beaw!"

"Who let a bear inside the apartment?!"

"A-Ashiya-san, calm down. I don't think there's a…"

They all turned to stare at the Devil King at the door way with Alas=Ramus on his arms. Maou placed the toddler down on the floor to remove his shoes. She happily walked towards her mother. Behind Maou were Ashiya and Rika with groceries in hand. Suzuno stood up to help them sort.

"Oh, it's you guys," Urushihara said.

"Welcome back," the red head greeted, moving up to sit near the table as Alas approached and sat on her lap.

"Let me take those for you, Rika-dono."

"Oh…! Thank you Kamazuki-san!"

"Urushihara! What's this about a bear?! I don't recall giving you permission to—!"

"Dude, calm down. There's no bear here."

Maou strode towards the table and plopped himself down beside Emi. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're too close."

He disregarded her remark. "So what's this about a bear?"

"It's a long story. How was work?"

He shrugged. "The same as always."

Rika took a seat on the opposite side of the two. "Ohohoho~" She placed an elbow on the table and propped her chin on her palm, grinning. "Acting like a married couple now, are we?"

Both averted her gaze without answering. Her grin widened. Maou frowned at her. "Why are you here again?"

"Why not? I was bored, so I thought I'd mess with you guys a little."

"Are you sure you're not just here for Ashiya?" Emi muttered grudgingly.

"W-what? Of course not. Do I really need a reason to hangout with you guys?"

"…Too many to count."

"That's mean, Emi." The brunette pouted. She watched as Urushihara stood up from his spot to grab a cup of water. "Anyway, it's normal to see you around with Kamazuki-san, but seeing you two spending time with Urushihara-san is beyond weird. What were you guys doing?"

The fallen angel's eyebrows knitted as he glanced at her, then at the blonde demon beside him who was brewing tea. "You should really put a filter on that girlfriend of yours, Ashiya," he grumbled, and trudged back to his desk without a word.

Maou snorted at his comment. Rika turned red.

"Girlfriend...? Suzuki-san is?"

"I believe he meant that Rika-dono is one of your valued female companions."

"How dense can one be...?" muttered Urushihara.

"Ah, I see. Suzuki-san is indeed a valuable friend."

Rika deflated from his response and sulked. Emi looked at her friend, worried. Urushihara took a gulp of water from his cup. He didn't care much for the conversation.

A light bulb suddenly went off on Maou's head. He grinned, deciding to have fun with the Death Scythe's ignorance. "Say, Suzuno."

"What is it, Devil King?"

"Would you consider Urushihara as your boyfriend?"

The temperature in the room dropped. Emi and Rika stared at Maou, speechless. Ashiya went on preparing tea, unaware of the weight of His Highness's question. The purple haired demon choked. He coughed frantically. "M-Maou—"

"I have never thought of him as one, given how irresponsible he is."

"What about as potential boyfriend?"

"...Perhaps, if his behaviour wasn't so appalling."

Maou cackled. The other two girls in the room, gaped at Suzuno in shock.

Urushihara buried his face in his hands, mortified.

" _Kill me now._ "

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

"I just had a thought."

"What is it, Lucifer?"

"There really is a first for everything."

"Ignoring what Yusa said, if there's such a thing as the '3D Problem'—despairingly stinky, despairingly filthy, and despairingly gross—wouldn't that mean all of us and every single 3D peeps out there have it?"

"…"

"…"

"But, I mean, we're almost like a 2.5D so I wouldn't worry about it so much."

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

"From watching this whole thing, there's only one conclusion I've come to."

"There's a conclusion for this?" Emi asked.

Suzuno tilted her head in confusion. "A conclusion?"

The fallen angel took a deep breath, and said, "The conclusion is... we all suck at names."

* * *

 **Omake 3:**

There was a knock on the door. Maou opened it.

"Acies? What do you want?" he asked the Sephiroth.

"I wanted to see if you guys we're really killing each other."

"Killing...?"

She tilted her head. "Yeah, we heard shouting from all the way downstairs. Something about marriage and betrayal, Mom said that was what it was about. Did you do something to Emi?"

"...Why would you immediately think I did something to Emi?"

"You didn't? Eh~ that's new."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean...?"

The corners of her lips quirked up innocently. "So what was the shouting we heard?"

Maou gave her a displeased look at the quick change of the subject, but let it slide. He turned to the occupants inside. "Suzuno, Emi, Urushihara. You guys better have an explanation for this noise complaint."

The three in question shrugged in unison, with Suzuno stating, "It was all for the sake of their wedding."

"And the bear," Emi added.

"Yeah, can't forget about the bear," Urushihara agreed.

"... Just what the heck happened while we were out?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ain't it ironic how they're all reacting to 'purple' when she and Emi have the same VA?_

 _If you guys haven't got a clue as to what they were watching, or if you haven't watched the anime I was referencing to but decided to read this anyway, you should. It's a great game and also a great anime. It's called Danganronpa. Congrats to the peeps who guessed it beforehand._

 _If you have an idea or a prompt for a next short story, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading._ _I'll talk to you guys next time._


	4. The Love of His Life

_**A/N:** I've had a busy week, and I've been working on three of these one-shots at the same time, and for some reason I first managed to finish the one I started third. I don't know how that works, but enjoy nonetheless. This is sort of... connected(?) to the second drabble I'm still working on. I'll probably post those other ones some time in the next two weeks since Family Day is coming up (don't know if you guys have that). Don't hope too much though._

 _I was half asleep when I did 3/4 of this, so... um, my apologies if it's terrible._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Devil is a Part-Timer, and this might contain spoilers._

* * *

 **The Love of His Life**

 **Prompt:** Lucifer talks about the love of his life. Suzuno knows how to technology. Plus lots and lots of bickering.

* * *

Urushihara took a deep breath, gazed intently at the object of his affection, and firmly stated, "I love you."

"I love you too," Suzuno swiftly replied in a flat voice from somewhere behind him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Perched by the table was Ashiya, who looked up from the book he was reading and frowned, his nose wrinkled, unamused. "Then I sincerely hope that wasn't directed towards me."

"Hell no," Urushihara said. "I'm talking to the love of my life, and I'm pretty darn sure that's not you."

"The love of your _what_ now?" Emi asked, adjusting Alas=Ramus on her lap.

"Love?" the toddler repeated, eyes sparkling at the word. "Love!"

Maou raised a brow. "You're not cheating on Suzuno, are you Urushihara?"

"Dude, that's not even a thing."

"Au contraire mon frère, the vessel already left the harbour months ago with all it's joyous supporters."

"The _vessel_ is still in the harbour, and I kicked everyone out from that damned transport."

"As long as I'm the leader, the campaign will never be abandoned no matter how much you try to ban my advocates from the ship. Sea, or land—even if it's the sky—it doesn't matter, there will be devotees for the pairing."

"Could you guys stop trying to sound smart while talking about something stupid?" Emi said.

Suzuno shook her head at them and sighed, disappointed, sipping the tea she acquired from earlier. Ashiya went back to his book as he concluded the conversation as pointless. Emi felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down at Alas, the child's head innocently tilted to the side, perplexity evident on her face. "Looshifer cheating? Suzu-necha?"

Emi smiled in a troublesome manner. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Maou opening his mouth and—she, in all her heroic glory—unhesitatingly slapped a hand on it lightly to shut him up. "It's nothing, sweetheart. Don't listen to your Papa. He's being stupid," she explained as she rolled her eyes at him. "Like always."

She felt the twitch of his lips against her palm, then something slimy. Emi yelped as she promptly pulled away her hand from his lips. "What the flip—?! You licked me!"

Urushihara made a face at her choice of words. Maou shrugged, smirking. "Not my fault you covered my mouth."

She growled as she wiped the excess of saliva on her pants.

"That's a casual thing—licking?" the purple haired demon remarked distastefully as he faced them, his expression disgusted. "Gross."

"I don't want hear that from someone who drank from The Nile River in Egypt, refusing to accept he has a ship," Maou said.

"The boat doesn't exist, and besides, the water from there is all gone from my system. I returned what I drank. Same process as the sewage."

"You've been there?" —Emi.

"No ship, Sherlock."

"That's nasty." —Maou.

"Excuse you. It's called recycling."

"You do that?"

"Of course. I'm a useful law-abiding citizen."

"You're about as law abiding as a child inside the apartment, Lucifer," Suzuno chimed in, "but as soon as we place you outside, you wreak havoc."

"What happened to our ' _let's-stop-slandering-Lucifer-for-a-day_ ' agreement?"

She ignored his complaint. "That, and you're about as useful for breathing in oxygen to provide carbon dioxide for plants."

"Don't science me. I don't science," he grumbled. "I can be productive, y'know."

Suzuno suddenly held out the once full cup of tea that she had, to him, and asked, "Do you see the tea?"

"What?" Urushihara responded incredulously as he took it from her. His eyebrows knitted as he looked into the cup. "No. It's empty."

He flipped it so Maou could see. The Devil King shrugged, just as clueless as him.

"Precisely."

The fallen angel pursed his lips. "I don't get it."

"If you compare the amount of tea inside the cup with your productiveness," Suzuno stated slowly, "well, it simply amounts to nothing."

"Do you want me to work?" Urushihara whimpered, his pride receiving a fatal damage. "Is that it? I'll work."

"No, I was merely stating a fact."

"Forcing me to work was a better answer."

"She's holding a grudge against you," Maou snickered.

He scowled at Maou, who did nothing to stop his snigger. He looked back at Suzuno, and bowed a little, half apologetic.

"I'm sorry, darling." His tone was slightly sarcastic. "Please find it in your sweet, kind heart, to forgive an incompetent creature such as me for whatever wrong doing it is that I have committed. And to find it valuable enough to keep me around."

Suzuno stared at his purple head blankly. When he looked up, she tentatively nodded.

Urushihara smirked, and glanced at Emi and Maou. "See, you tsunderes? That's how you apologize to each other. Not like ' _I'm-too-stubborn-to-apologize-because-I-did-nothing-wrong_ ' or ' _I_ - _won't-talk-to-them-for-a-week-and-make-them-suffer'_ kind of thing. You just have to follow my example."

Emi was about to retort until Alas pouted at her, confused by the new word. "Mama, what's… sun—sundres?"

Emi sighed and smiled gently. "You'll learn when you grow older Alas. For now, just don't pay attention to your stupid Uncle."

"That hurts my feelings, Yusa."

"I can make other two hundred and six things hurt physically."

"No, don't do that."

"You have emotions?" Maou asked.

"No, duh. Where do you think I get my love for your guys' company all the time?"

"So you do love to hangout with us."

"That was sarcasm."

"That's a form of affection."

"What kind of world do you live in?"

"Anyway," Emi interrupted, her voice somewhat loud. "If it's not Suzuno, then who is it, Urushihara? The love of your life?"

"It's not a matter of who, but a matter of what."

Urushihara spun to take something from his desk, and showed it to them.

On his hands was a plate of a Japanese dish, resembling a rolled rice.

"You replaced me with sushi?" Suzuno queried with a hint of betrayal in her voice.

"Where did you get that?" Maou inquired, his tone suspicious.

"Can I have some?" Emi asked, only eager for a taste.

"Not entirely, somewhere, and maybe," Urushihara answered their questions all at once.

"I picked it up when I dropped by the market the other day, Sire," Ashiya clarified without taking his eyes off from his book. He flipped a page. "He was very insistent I bought him some."

"No sushi a day keeps my stomach awake," the fallen angel proclaimed. "And you don't want my stomach awake."

"It does make some very disturbing noise," Suzuno attested.

Maou scrunch his face weirdly. "How do you know that?"

She raised her shoulders, disregarding his inquiry.

Alas shifted on Emi's lap. The Hero glanced at her. "Alas?"

Ashiya peeked away from his book at the name, and they all watched as the little girl removed herself from Emi's hold, approached Urushihara, and held out her chubby little hands. Her eyes glittered as she gazed intently at the plate of sushi. "Can I eat?"

Urushihara glanced at the dish, then back at excited looking child, reluctantly picking up a piece and handing it to her. She smiled widely and took a bite. They observed her reaction as she chewed curiously.

After swallowing down the lump of food, she beamed.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed, the air around her seeming to shimmer.

Everyone in the household couldn't help but to smile fondly at the her.

An abrupt buzzing sound erupted and broke the moment. Emi pulled out her phone, her face muddled as she read the message on her screen.

"Emi?" Maou called.

"It's from Rika," she said. "She wants me to come over."

"Why?"

She made a gesture with her hands, signaling her unawareness. "She probably needs to rant about something." She pointedly stared at Ashiya's direction. The Demon General raised a brow in response. Emi sighed, and stood up, walking towards Alas. The sephiroth let herself be willingly picked up by her mother. "We'll be going now then. Say goodbye to everyone, Alas."

Alas waved at them, chirping adorably, "Bye, 'veryone!"

They all replied in the same manner.

Maou rose, and offered, "I'll walk you."

Emi nodded, smiling faintly. Ashiya dropped his book, and pushed himself up as well. "Perhaps I'll join you on my way to the market."

Maou studied the strategist's face for a moment, then leaned towards Emi's ear, murmuring, "Fifty bucks says he's worried about Rika."

She smirked. "You're on."

The four of them departed, just like that. Which left the two shortest people in the household.

"Sooooo…" Urushihara droned.

"So," Suzuno followed his example.

"Want some sushi?"

"Yes." He handed her one, and she ingested it. "The taste is exquisite."

He grinned. "Right?"

They sat soundlessly for awhile, Urushihara watching as Suzuno ate, and trying to identify the slight changes to the expressions on her face. She noticed, tilted her head, and asked, "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

There was.

He pointed to where a piece of rice got stuck on the side of her mouth. She tried to wipe it, and failed.

He pointed again. She wiped, missing a second time.

Urushihara exhaled soundly. He reached out to rub it clean with his thumb. "There. I got it."

Suzuno blinked, glanced at his hands, then at his face, and narrowed her eyes. He slowly averted his purple orbs.

Silence.

"You replaced me with sushi," she accused five minutes later.

He coughed, laughing awkwardly. "Did… did I? I don't remember."

The prussian haired girl gave him a look, and whipped out her phone from her kimono. She swiped the screen a few times before tapping on an audio file. The voices of Maou and the others emerged from the speaker.

" _Anyway, if it's not Suzuno, then who is it, Urushihara? The love of your life?"_

" _It's not a matter of who, but a matter of what."_

" _You replaced me with sushi?"_

" _Where did you get that?"_

" _Can I have some?"_

" _Not entirely, somewhere, and maybe."_

Suzuno exited out of the recording, and raised an expectant brow at him.

"I thought you were supposed to suck at technology!" the fallen angel exclaimed indignantly.

She shrugged. "Emilia taught me the basics."

"Damn you, Yusa," Urushihara muttered.

Suzuno frowned. "Am I not to your liking?" she questioned. "Am I not as palatable as the sushi?"

"What? No, you're—" he paused. "Can… Can you not make it sound like something it's not?"

Suzuno could've sworn his face was pink. "Meaning?" she asked, bemused.

"You—…Never mind." He cleared his throat, picked up a piece of the sea food, and popped it into his mouth. "It's just... You can't actually be jealous because of food."

"And if I am?"

He choked. She regarded him impassively. Urushihara forced himself to swallow the sustenance, and gawked at her.

"Seriously?"

Her smile was teasing. "Perhaps."

For once in his life, the fallen angel was speechless.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Honestly don't know how this turned out, but meh._

 _Anyway, I'll try to find time to write some of your guy's suggestions. One of them, I'm actually already working on, and the others—well, they're still on the planning phase. I hope you can bear with me until then._ _If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

 _As always, thank you for reading, and thank you for leaving reviews. They make my day._

 _Until_ _next time._


	5. He's Not Jealous—Not At All

_**A/N:** I know I disappeared off the face of the Earth for like... two or three weeks? Even though I promised you guys a while ago I'd post about two chapters—one was a request and the other was, well... work in progress, I suppose. Well, first of all, I am sincerely sorry about that. The simplest explanation I can give you all is that I procrastinated right after the three days I last updated this and got sick for an entire week. Still sick actually, mind you. Been getting major headaches and migraines that I could barely even look at my phone, or computer for two seconds. Then the bloody exams in school had to be done and studied for, so I'm quite sorry about all that._

 _Anyway, I had to dig up an old draft and edit it out real quick so I could distract you guys with the fact that I'm still not done those requests you've been asking for. Crossing my fingers it works. I'm jesting. Not really..._

 _Moooving on, a lot of the details in this story are very subtle, because I was to lazy to make a prequel. Don't kill me. Hope you still get the gist of it though. If you all have any questions, feel free to ask._

 _With all that said, let's get a move on to the story._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer, and right now, for sure, I can tell you that this contain quite a lot of spoilers._

* * *

 **He's Not Jealous—Not At All**

 **Prompt:** A MgRonald's co-worker plans to ask the Hero out. What better way to do it than by letting the Devil King know first?

* * *

It started off as a normal day. At least, as normal as it could get for the Devil King who was taking refuge in Japan at the moment.

He was sitting inside the MgRonald's staff room, on his lunch break with two other co-workers—a teenage girl and boy—when the latter had asked him a sudden question that turned his rare exact mundane twenty-four-hour period upside down.

"Hey Maou-san. Is Saemi-san seeing anyone?"

Maou wheezed, choking on his food, his arm whipping instantly towards the bottle of water on the table. He uncapped the lid hastily and gulped the liquid down fast.

"I… uh—sorry?" he asked, and prayed to God (as ironic as it was) that he misheard him, because surely, he did _not_ just ask _him_ of all people whether or not the Hero was dating anyone.

"I asked if Saemi-san's involved with someone."

Apparently his hearing was still intact. Maou couldn't decide if he wanted to curse that fact.

"Er… I don't think so…" he responded dubiously. He didn't really know, nor pry about Emi's relationship so he wasn't sure himself. He suspected that if he had done that, the Hero would've blasted him with her holy magic.

The girl, Glen, nudged the boy on the side teasingly and decided to chime in, "Ohohoho, Rey. By any chance, are you planning on asking out Saemi-san?"

Maou's eyebrow twitched instinctively. Rey smirked. Maou swore he looked towards him purposely as he did so. "Maybe. Are you alright with that, Maou-san?"

Maou tried— _tried_ —to subtly glare at the male on the opposite side of him. "Why are you asking me?"

Sensing the animosity in the air, Glen slowly backed away from them and bolted out the door, opting to notify someone before things got worse. Maou and Rey didn't seem to notice her lack of presence and continued staring down at one another, sparks of electricity shooting out of their eyes.

Rey shrugged. "Just thought you might be against it."

Maou had to force himself to push down his agitation. "And why would I be?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I don't know," said the boy as he leaned back on his seat nonchalantly and averted his eyes to the right. "Don't you care about Saemi-san?"

"What does me, caring about Emi, have to do with any of this?"

"Emi, huh?" Rey wondered. "You call Saemi-san by her first name? Come to think of it, I've never heard you call her as Saemi." Maou's mouth immediately clamped shut just as he was about to retort. A far away look took form on Rey's features and that irked him. "Maybe I should start calling her that too," Rey said, though it seemed like he was talking more to himself than Maou. "Where do you think I should start, Maou-san? Should I be straight forward and just call her Emi-san?"

The same eyebrow from earlier had twitched higher than it was before on the Demon King's face. "Do whatever you want," he spat unconsciously. "What do you like about that woman anyway?"

Rey's eyes twinkled in a way that made Maou immediately regret asking the question.

"How could someone _not_ like Emi-san?" Rey countered, already settling on calling the Hero by her first name. Maou couldn't find the words to describe how vexed he was. Rey pretended to be oblivious, and dismissed the look his superior had on his face. "Emi-san's really hardworking you know. It's what I admire about her."

Even though Maou already knew that about the red head, he let him continue for the sake of politeness. The little bit of politeness he had left for Rey anyway, since Maou was just about ready to send this guy through a portal that lead to Antarctica.

"She's so nice, always caring and considerate of others. She's pretty, beautiful, gorgeous. Add the fact that she never backs down from a challenge and always tries her hardest—and I mean, who wouldn't be taken by that? Sometimes, I think it's a shame that she rarely shows her genuine smiles, because when she does, I'm pretty sure it could light up the whole entire room. Her outbursts can be scary, especially because you're always the cause of them, Maou-san, but the way her face gets all red and all scrunched up is—it's well, its endearing." Maou noticed the way his subordinate's features relaxed and the way his eyes softened at the thought of the red head. Most of all, when he discerned the fond smile Rey had plastered on his face, it made his stomach coil uncomfortably. "There's so much I can list."

Maou sat, speechless. Rey, noticing the new found silence from the other occupant in the room, turned to look at him, only to find the star struck expression on his senior's face. "Maou-san?"

Maou snapped out of his state and stared, dazed, at the boy before him. The things he had said were the things Maou thought of himself when he thought of Emi.

He looked away, his bangs covering his eyes slightly. Rey couldn't see his expression, but he could tell he was frowning.

"She's not that nice," Maou scoffed.

Rey shrugged, and responded, "That's only around you Maou-san."

"She gets mad really easily too."

"Like I said, that's only around you Maou-san."

"She'll scowl at you all the time, reprimand you when you do something stupid, and then she'll laugh at your misery."

"Maou-san, that _literally_ only happens to you," Rey stated flatly. Maou opened his mouth again to say something, but he spoke up first, "Why are you trying so hard to..." he trailed off, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. Maou didn't want to know what dots he connected together. "...Wait, Maou-san, could it be? Are you... jealous?"

This time, Maou's eyes widened as he stood up, his chair screeching as his legs pushed it back. He flailed his hands out in front of him frantically. "W-what?!" He stuttered slightly, then promptly regained his composure as he pointed at Rey furiously, his face an unnoticeable pink. "Do even have any idea what you're saying?! That goes against everything, you know! The world would be in chaos if it ever came to that!"

Rey stared at him blankly. "You're funny Maou-san. But really, are you jealous?"

Maou couldn't help but think that if he knew about Ente Isla and its beings, and the madness his conclusion would result to, he wouldn't be laughing at the moment.

The Devil King could feel a tick mark forming on his head as he sat back down on his chair and growled. He crossed his arms and faced away from him. "What's there to be jealous about?"

Rey raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he was an idiot. Maou only grew more irritated.

"The fact that I have a crush on Emi-san?"

Maou mimicked the way Rey stared at him earlier.

"No? Then, maybe you're envious?"

"Envious? Of what?"

"How easily I can admit all these things."

Maou pursed his lips. Maybe he was actually slightly envious at how open, and decisive Rey was about his feelings for a certain red haired. Maou on the other hand, haven't even sorted his out.

"That doesn't seem like the right answer," Rey tilted his head in confusion. Maou was silent. There was nothing more to say in the matter about something even he himself didn't know. "Then... Is it because Emi-san doesn't act like she cares about you?"

Rey noticed the way Maou's shoulders tensed at his inquiry. He knew then, that he hit the jackpot.

"What?" Maou blurted out incredulously. "That's the way she always acts, and I'm used to it. Why would I be..." he cringed slightly before saying the word, "… _envious_ , of something like that?"

"She acts a certain way with others than she does with you. Wouldn't that bother you?"

"I'm telling you, I'm already used to it," Maou insisted. "So just drop it, Rey."

Silence reigned in as his harsh and firm tone echoed in the room. Rey immediately knew he had stepped out of line, or a landmine, he couldn't pick which one.

The voices of the costumers and workers outside the staff room covered the space as the two males in the room quietly kept to themselves, signaling a silent consensus agreement of concluding the topic before it advanced any further, and even deeper.

Maou checked his watch and saw that it was about time for him to switch with Emi for her break. He stood up and packed his lunch away.

As he proceeded to put it back into his designated locker, he felt Rey's eyes bore holes onto the back of his head. He ignored him, opting to leave when the boy's voice stopped him dead on his tracks. "I told Emi-san about how I felt about her a few days ago."

Maou paused as he turned around to face his co-worker. Several questions ran though his head.

Was that why Emi had been acting a little different than usual? Did he already ask her out? Maou didn't want to know, but why would Rey tell him this? Did he do all of this just to gouge a reaction from him?

Before he could reply, Rey said, "I won't let you take away the chance that I have right now, Maou-san."

If Maou was only trying to subtly glare at him before, now it was very evident, especially from the way the slits on the Demon King's crimson irises narrowed at him dangerously. Rey didn't seem to be affected by it, and responded with his own.

The two became too preoccupied with their stare down that they didn't notice the door opening right behind Maou. From it, emerged the subject of their conversation.

"Hey, Maou. It's your—" Emi started, then paused, noticing the atmosphere and the dangerous aura coming from her two co-workers as they glared at one another. "…Is there something wrong?"

Rey snapped out of their little contest first and greeted her, smoothly schooling his features by smiling an innocent smile. "Oh, hey Saemi-san," he chirped. "Maou-san and I were just having a talk."

Maou bitterly noted that he was back to calling Emi by her work name. The Hero glanced sideways at him and saw the look on his face. He noticed, but refused to meet her eyes.

"If you say so," she said tentatively. "Anyway, Maou, you're up."

The Devil King nodded as he ducked his head and stepped out of the room. He felt Emi's eyes trail after him the whole time as he left. He knew that was inevitable. After all, he wouldn't meet her gaze, and he had no doubt that it confused her.

Maou could hear Rey starting up a conversation with the Hero as he got ready for his shift. Only later did he realize that he had left Emi alone with Rey—the pesky and annoying brat (Maou dubbed him in his mind as he scrubbed an empty table)—who confronted the Devil King of all people about his feelings for the Hero; the said Hero being the oblivious, hot tempered red head that was in the staff room alone with Rey at the moment.

Maou wondered if they were enjoying their conversation. He let his thoughts drift to the possibility of Rey making a move on Emi while he wasn't around, and he felt resentful. Jealous even—dare he admit it.

He promptly took that second emotion and stomped it to pieces on the ground.

Maou shouldn't care what they were doing. He tried to force himself to believe it didn't matter, but the heavy feeling he had said otherwise, so he settled on the excuse that Emi could protect herself if she needed to. That she won't easily be swayed by some measly pesky human brat.

Maou went back to work with that in mind, but the thought hadn't worked as successfully as he had hoped.

* * *

"Hey, Maou," Emi called, and he hummed in response. "Are you okay?"

They were on their way home after both their shift had ended in MgRonald's, when she finally voiced out her concern about the little changes in his behaviour she observed while they worked.

Maou shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned, though there was no energy in it. "Are you? I mean, you must be catching something to ask me that."

He had half expected her to slap him on the back of his head.

She didn't. Instead, she frowned up at him. "Did something happen?"

Maou was surprised, but he didn't show it. He must've been wearing his troubles transparently, so he tried to sound as casual as possible, "Nothing really exciting happens nowadays except scheming. You know that Emi."

They both stopped under by the intersection and waited for the light to turn green. An exasperated sigh escaped Emi's lips.

"Maou, I'm serious. You've been acting weird all day."

Maou let out a defeated exhale. Slightly vexed, he muttered, "It's nothing, okay?"

It was probably just his imagination, but he thought he saw a flicker of worry and doubt (and hurt?—he couldn't tell) flash through Emi's green eyes as he glanced at her through the corners of his own red ones, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

At the exact time, the crosswalk light turned green, signaling them to walk across the road, and trekked they did.

They both didn't speak anymore after that.

A few days after that little incident, Maou and Emi seldom spoke, nor interacted with each other unless they had to.

Their companions noticed their strange behaviours and resolved to interrogate them about the sudden change, but both wouldn't give a clear answer. It was a bit off putting, especially to the people who knew the Hero and the Demon King really well.

Even their adopted child, Alas=Ramus seemed to have caught on, and could tell that her Mama and Papa weren't getting along at the moment. She cried to Suzuno—who was with Urushihara at the time—in the Devil's Castle about it, while Ashiya was out grocery shopping and her parents were at work.

It took hours to get her to stop crying. Needless to say, this caused Suzuno to go into action.

* * *

The Death Scythe gathered the residents of Villa Rosa Sasazuka one day—mainly Ashiya and Urushihara, to talk about the matter to them. That was supposed to be the plan, until Lailah had butted in when she heard the news from Acies about Emi and Maou's little dispute, so, of course, they had no choice but to include her in the equation.

What Suzuno would give to have Chiho back to mediate everyone. Specifically, Emi and Maou, but she knew that wasn't possible, seeing as Chiho was too busy with her university studies.

Once Alas and Emi had gone back to their apartment in Eifukucho, the four set their plan into motion.

When Maou came home that day, he had expected to be greeted by the sight of Ashiya lecturing Urushihara, and Suzuno doing her work in the kitchen—the same exact image of what always happens every single day—but what he wasn't expecting was an ambush from four people at once.

As soon as Maou entered the door leading inside the apartment, he yelped as he was tackled to the floor, his hands promptly being tied by someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Urushihara on his back, facing away from him as the general weighed his human body down.

"What the...?!" he sputtered, shocked. "Urushihara! What are you trying to do here?! Did you already go back to the dark side?!"

Urushihara remained seated on his back, and snorted, "Dude, I _am_ in the dark side. _Your_ side to be exact. I'm just following orders from the other one," he paused. "Wait, if I'm in your side… does that make the other side the dark side…? Now I'm confused." He shrugged his small moment of puzzlement off, then glanced towards the girl who was tying the Demon King's hands. "You know, Bell," said girl looked up from her job, "if you told me to do this everyday instead of ordering me around to do chores and those other crap, I'd be happy to."

Suzuno didn't humour him with a reply, knowing full well that someone was already going to turn down his suggestion.

"Not happening," a blonde haired demon general said to him cuttingly, like she predicted. "We can't afford to bruise my lord's back with all of those attacks."

"Eh~" Urushihara complained. "You're no fun, Ashiya."

Maou struggled underneath him. "Hey! You guys!" The Demon King exclaimed as he tried to thrash around, but Urushihara's weight held him down. For someone so small, he sure was great at being used as a load. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Maou-kun, you should stop before you hurt yourself," came a familiar woman's voice from the side.

Maou tried to get a good look at her. "Wha—Lailah's in on this too?!"

"Not exactly," Suzuno responded as she tied down the last knot on the fabric tied around his wrist. Maou flinched from the compression. It felt like his hands were going to come off.

"She just included herself on this," Urushihara clarified, then stared at Maou's hands. "How many knots did you tie on that, Bell?"

"Ten? Or maybe fifteen?" Suzuno pondered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Maou practically screamed, his face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm only following what the church taught me about tying down and interrogating our suspects."

"I'm not a suspect!"

Urushihara whistled. "As I expected, the church is crazy."

"Could you guys start explaining to me why you tied me down like this?!" Maou interrupted. "And get off of me Urushihara!"

The fallen angel looked towards Suzuno for confirmation. She nodded her head.

"Oh, fine," Urushihara grumbled as he reluctantly stood up.

Maou rolled over and sat up, glaring at every person in the room. Though his glare lingered a little longer on Urushihara.

"So, what do you all want?" he asked them, irritated.

Calmly, Ashiya explained, "You and Yusa have been acting rather strange this past few days, sire. We only wish to know the reason why."

Maou frowned. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Are you sure about that, Maou-kun?" Lailah chimed in, causing Maou to divert his attention to her. "Is it really so far as to nothing that it even caused Alas=Ramus to cry?"

Maou's eyebrows rose in worry, his expression surprised. "Alas cried? Why?"

"Because she noticed her parents weren't getting along," Urushihara said, then added quietly. "It's always the same stupid freaking trope."

He didn't have any time to think about the meaning behind his words when Suzuno's threatening voice pierced the air, "What'd you do to Emilia, Devil King?"

Maou turned to her and gaped at her incredulously. He didn't know what she was accusing him about.

"What?" he demanded. "What'd I do?"

All four; Urushihara, Suzuno, Ashiya and Lailah glanced at each other. Maou raised a brow.

"Well..." Suzuno drawled out hesitantly. "Did she not tell you, yet?"

Maou grew impatient at their vague answer. "Tell me about what, exactly?"

They cast another brief glance at each other.

"Maou-kun," Lailah spoke up. "Maybe you should talk to Emilia. I don't know what happened between you two, but she's always had a soft spot for Maou-kun. She might listen if it's you."

A soft spot for him? Maou refused to believe it so he didn't respond. Right now, he was more worried about Emi. "What happened to Emi?"

No one gave him a response.

"What _happened_ to _Emi_?"

"Demon King-sama," Ashiya said slowly in an attempt to dissipate his anger. "It'd be in your best interest to have a talk with Yusa."

Maou stared. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Emilia told us not to," Suzuno said.

"Of course she did," he replied bitterly.

She raised a brow at his tone. "Why exactly is it that you're both acting odd?"

Moua sighed. "She started ignoring me first. I just followed the status-quo."

"Maou-kun," Lailah interjected softly, "it might just be that you misunderstood Emilia's actions."

"Misunderstood?"

"As much as I loathe to admit it, my liege, the Hero is quite considerate when it comes to these types of situations. Perhaps too considerate even," Ashiya spoke.

"I'm… I'm not following."

Urushihara threw his hands up in exasperation. "Are y'all this oblivious? Jesus," he said. "What they're trying to say, Maou, is that since you've been stressed with all the planning and the war against Ignora—not to mention the fight just a few weeks ago, our too kind-hearted of a Hero, Yusa, didn't confront you because she didn't want to add more to your already existing problems. Do you want me to spell it out for you? She was _worried_ about you. The flippity flappity dang _Hero_ was _worried_ about _you_. Get it now? God, kids these days."

Suzuno slapped him lightly on the back for comfort. "Don't strain yourself too much, you poor old man."

"Are you making fun of me right now?"

"Emi was worried she'd add to my problems?" Maou inquired, baffled. "But she's always been..." he stopped himself from saying anymore words once he saw Lailah's knowing smile. He turned his head away in an embarrassed manner. Suzuno and Ashiya didn't seem to have caught on to what he was about to say, and he sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Urushihara did, but the fallen angel for once, didn't expose him.

"All right," Maou conceded with a sigh. "I'll talk with Emi. So, uh, can you guys untie me?"

Suzuno swiftly loosened up the fabric around his hands with a knife she procured from out of nowhere.

Urushihara held up his hands. "Woah, there. What the hell? Where'd that come from?" She gave him a deadpan stare, before twisting the knife and flashing the glinting metal at him. He held up his hands closer to his chest. "Okay, okay. It was just a harmless question. No need to kill anyone."

Once Maou had freed his hands, he promptly rubbed his wrist, easing the burn marks that were forming around them.

Lailah and Suzuno—who had already hidden the knife somewhere—quickly excused themselves from the scene to avoid the oncoming wrath of the Demon King from their little interrogation. Ashiya also retreated and followed them out of the apartment, just as expected of the battle strategist.

This left Maou with Urushihara.

The purple haired general had instantly crawled towards his laptop and started playing once everything was over.

Maou grinned demonically and silently snuck up behind him. He was about to pull on the fallen angel's ear, when his phone rang from his pant's pocket. He picked it up swiftly. "Hello?"

"Maou-san!" a girl's distressed voice came from the other end of the line. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"Chi-chan?" Maou questioned, perturbed, and wondered if something bad had happened. He hoped there wasn't another attack in Shibuya like the one they faced off from two weeks ago. That one had ended badly, especially in Emi's case, and she was still healing from the after effects. Urushihara had turned around from the noise and was looking at him, his expression stiff. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine Maou-san!" Chiho exclaimed frantically. "B-but...! But...!"

"Chi-chan, calm down. What is it?"

"It's Yusa-san!" Maou pursed his lips at the mention of the Hero's name. He cast a glance towards Urushihara. The purple haired demon general seemed to have become alert as well. On a normal day, it would have made Maou curious, but he was too occupied with his thoughts about the Hero to even think about it.

Maou turned his attention back to the phone.

"What is it Chi-chan?" his voice was stern as he asked. "What happened to Emi?"

"She...! Yusa-san, she...!"

* * *

That happened a couple hours.

At the moment, Maou was in the train station and headed for Eifukucho to discuss some trivial matters with the red head. As he got in the transportation, Maou contemplated on how he was going to go on about his exchange with Emi.

While he went over it, he recalled the earlier conversation he had with Chiho.

* * *

"Yusa-san got asked out by one of your guys' colleagues!"

Maou could only gape at the phone as Urushihara's boisterous guffaw rang loud in the background.

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me Maou-san?!" she exclaimed, exasperated by Maou's obliviousness. "Yusa-san was—wait, is that Urushihara-san laughing?"

"Forget about him." Maou stared daggers at Urushihara, before turning his attention back to Chiho. The fallen angel tried to calm himself, though he was still snickering. "What were you saying Chi-chan?"

"Oh, um...! Yusa-san just told me she got asked on a date by one of your co-workers, Maou-san!"

Maou would bet every last drop of his savings to the point of Ashiya's overflowing river of tears that he knew who it was.

He cleared his throat, and turned away from Urushihara to go stand outside on the balcony of the apartment. He didn't want the _hikikomori_ to notice the look of annoyance that plastered his face, or listen in on their exchange.

Unbeknownst to Maou, Urushihara was already seated against the wall, just right below the open window not far from across the balcony, and eavesdropping in on his conversation with Chiho.

"I'm not really surprised," Maou responded to the brunet, feigning unbothered. "Emi's always been popular with the male workers in MgRonalds. Why'd you think you had to tell me this, Chi-chan?"

"Because…! Maou-san, at this rate, Yusa-san is going to be stolen away!"

Urushihara couldn't agree more, and strained his ears a little bit to listen.

"Am I supposed to do something about that?" Maou inquired, a little unsure.

"Well, don't you care about Yusa-san at all, Maou-san?!" Chiho retorted back at him.

It was the same thing Rey had asked him. Maou opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, Maou-san?"

"I, uh, can't answer that...?"

He could hear Chiho sigh. "Don't you like Yusa-san, Maou-san?"

Urushihara perked his head up from inside once he heard the question. He peeked through the window slightly, to catch a glimpse of Maou's reaction. He could hear him fumble with his words, his eyes wide with shock. _This is the moment of truth_ , the NEET general thought.

"I, er, uh," Maou stammered, his face slightly flushed. "...It depends on which 'like' you're talking about, Chi-chan."

Chiho sighed again, more deeply this time. "Then how about this? Try imagining Yusa-san with another guy, Maou-san. How would you feel about it?"

Maou did exactly just that. "I... don't really feel any different," he admitted, a second later. "It's nothing new. I mean, she's always around me, Ashiya, and Urushihara."

Urushihara silently face palmed from below the window.

"Okay, I think this is going to take a lot more explaining that I thought it would." Maou could tell Chiho was repeatedly bumping her head against a wall in disappointment from the other end. "How about this time, Maou-san, why don't you try picturing Yusa-san with another guy _and_ doing intimate things with him? Like, um, you know, holding hands... and stuff," she struggled to say.

He didn't want to try visualizing it, so he didn't. "I'd rather not," he said without hesitation.

"Why's that?" Chiho asked as she faked her confusion.

"I just... don't like the image in my head," he confessed reluctantly.

"Then what do you suppose that means, Maou-san?"

Urushihara knew what it meant and he wasn't surprised. He knew something was going on between Emi and Maou, and he had yet to be sure he was right, but now he was certain.

Maou seemed to have caught on, but unlike Urushihara, he suspected he had already known from the very beginning, but had just refused to acknowledge any of it. He let out a breathless chuckle. "...Ah."

He sensed Chiho's smile through the phone.

Maou felt the guilt pooling in his stomach as he realized what he had just put her through. He had already rejected her feelings once, and now she was helping him even though he's already hurt her. He didn't like the thought of hurting Chiho anymore than he had.

"...Sorry, Chi-chan."

Chiho didn't need to ask to understand what he had meant.

"It's okay, Maou-san," she said. "I've kind of gotten over it."

"But still..."

"Really, it's okay. I wanted to do this for myself. I just couldn't stand the thought of you giving up already when you haven't even tried, Maou-san. I just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant I wasn't the one giving that happiness to you. That's all."

Maou was at lost for words. "Chi-chan..."

She giggled lightly on the other end of the line. "You should go to Yusa-san, Maou-san."

"Yeah, I will," he paused. "And Chi-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you," Maou said, and he meant it. "It makes me glad to know that you're always there to support us even when we do the dumbest of things. That enough, had already made me happy Chi-chan."

Chiho laughed, slightly blubbering, "Thanks, Maou-san. You guys have made me happy too."

Maou smiled and ended the call with a beep.

Urushihara quickly scrambled from his spot by the window back to his position earlier in front of his computer when he heard Maou's footsteps approach. He pretended to look like he hadn't just listened in on his entire conversation with Chiho.

"Hey, Urushihara," the Devil King called as he grabbed his keys, and opened the apartment door. "Tell Ashiya I went out and won't be back for a little bit."

The purple haired demon scoffed as he typed away on his computer. "Sure," he snickered silently. "Did you finally grow a pair or what?"

Maou scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Something like that—wait, how'd you know?"

Urushihara paused his fingers midair from his keyboard. "Uh," he droned. "Never mind that! Don't you have to go?"

Maou raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Right," he said, as he closed the door behind him and left.

As he sauntered down the stairs, he could hear Urushihara yelling at him from the inside, "Make sure to bring back some food!"

Maou didn't bother to try and remember.

* * *

Presently, Maou had already gotten off the train, and was now standing in front of an apartment door in one of the multiple story buildings in Eifukucho. He had to check his phone a few times to make sure he got the right address from Chiho. _Well, here goes nothing_ , the Demon King thought as he brought up his hands and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard a familiar voice shout. After some scuffling and frantic footsteps later, the door opened to reveal a red head.

"Who is…" she stopped mid-sentence, noticing the unusual visitor in her domain. Her eyes promptly went wide in bewilderment.

"Hey," Maou greeted awkwardly. "Nice place."

"What're you doing here?" the Hero asked dubiously. She couldn't tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Were we supposed to meet up? I'm sorry if I forgot."

The Demon King didn't know how to handle her honest sincerity just like how he didn't know how to handle the other times she's been honest with him, and could only respond, "Er, no, actually. I just wanted to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow, and at the same time, opened the door wider as she stepped aside, and motioned for him to go in. "Well, come in, I guess. I'm going to go prepare the tea quick."

Maou hesitantly stepped in. He remained motionless on his spot, and just stood there, looking around. Emi passed by him.

Noting that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, she called out to him, slightly annoyed, "What're you dawdling around there for? Go and sit down already. Alas is probably in the living room so you can go spend some time with her while I'm busy. Then we can… talk. Whatever that means."

Maou was snapped out of his reverie when she swiftly left for the kitchen. He quickly moved to remove his shoes and left them at the door step. He considered retreating, but shoved the thought aside, seeing as it was too late to turn back when he had already explored deeper into the Hero's home.

Once Maou had found the living room, he saw Alas=Ramus perched on the couch in front of the television, singing along with the commercial song that was played on the screen. She was there, just like Emi had said.

The toddler whipped her head around, noticing the slight noises Maou had made as he came towards her. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of him.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, jumping off the sofa and running up to Maou. He smiled gently as he scooped her up on his arms when she was close enough.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "How's my little princess?"

"I'm great!"

Maou chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"She kept asking to see you earlier, as usual."

Emi had emerged back from the kitchen with two cups on hand. She passed one to Maou, who in turn, crouched and brought Alas=Ramus down from his arms to take the cup from her. Alas quickly shot off to sit back on the cushion she was on earlier.

Maou muttered a quick thanks to the Hero.

"It's good timing that you came here," she continued as she sidled up to sit beside Alas, who was absorbed with the flying colours on the television. "I was just about to give in." She motioned for him to sit down, which he reluctantly did, adjacent to Emi on the other side of Alas=Ramus. "How did you get my address anyway?"

"Uh…" Maou murmured absentmindedly. He was a bit preoccupied from thinking that he was actually inside the Hero's home in Japan. He didn't understand why it was so nerve-wracking; his palms had felt sweaty from just holding the tea. He wondered what would happen if he actually went to visit her homeland in Ente Isla. The idea made him neurotic.

Seeing his weird state, Emi swiftly turned towards him and called out worriedly, "Maou?"

The Devil King quickly cleared his throat and replied, "Oh, uh, Chi-chan gave it to me. I asked her for it."

"Why?" Emi asked. Her face had turned skeptical, then abruptly became frigid. "I mean, why would you ask her my address, now of all times? Especially when you've already visited Lailah's place that one time."

She muttered the last few bits of her sentences, but Maou had still heard it. Was that bitterness from her tone he was hearing? He wondered what Lailah had to do with it. Instead of questioning it, he said, "Well, I did say I wanted to talk to you, didn't I?"

"Then out with it."

Maou coughed, a little taken aback by the straight forwardness, and sharp tone on her voice. He wondered if he did something to irk her.

"Er, well," he said, sipping his tea. He turned to Alas, who was looking at both of her parents curiously, her attention taken away from the TV. Maou smiled at her and turned to Emi. She got the message.

"Alas," she called to the toddler. "Do you mind going back to Mama's room to play there?"

The sephiroth nodded without question, and slipped off the couch to walk down the hall of the apartment. She soon disappeared from the Hero and the Devil King's sight.

Seeing as how easily she had agreed, Maou could immediately tell she became disinterested with the show that she was watching; since there was no colours and just full on drama—that was hard to understand for a child as old as Alas—being displayed in the screen now.

"Then," Maou announced, looking back at the red head. The distance between the two on the couch was still the same after Alas=Ramus had left, and Maou itched to inch closer. "Let's start by what Suzuno, Urushihara, Lailah and Ashiya mentioned to me earlier about me doing something to you."

Emi tilted her head, confusion written all over her face. "What did you do to me?"

"That's what I want to know."

"And why was it those four odd bunch of people that _asked_ you about it?"

"Ahem," Maou quickly interjected. "You mean _interrogated_. They had Urushihara tackle me, then literally tied me up and interrogated me."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Okay, _interrogated_ then."

"You're not even questioning their method!" Maou blurted, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

She ignored him. "So, what did they want from you?"

Maou shrugged. "Just that, really. If I did something to you." He looked at her doubtfully. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

Emi sipped her tea as she looked at him blankly. "Trust me, you would know if you did."

"Right, right." Maou waved her off, shuddering from her tone, and drank from his cup. He said his next words nonchalantly, but carefully, "They also said something about you not telling me… well, something. Is it true?"

Emi paused sipping from her cup. Maou's eyes were calculating as he observed her.

"It is true." It was more a statement than a question. "Isn't it?"

The Hero momentarily continued her action of gulping down bits of tea from her cup. "It's nothing important, really."

She could tell Maou was frowning.

"They wouldn't have told me about it if they thought it wasn't anything important. Tell me, Emi, is there something serious you're keeping from me?"

Emi sighed, and looked away as she muttered, "Well, it's not like it's _that_ important."

"Then _tell_ me."

Emi didn't know when Maou had become so nosy about her life. She had half the mind to slap him, but refrained from doing so.

She seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words to say, and gave up in the end, deciding to just explain everything directly to him.

"Remember how back in that battle two weeks ago, I was hit by that weird magical property of Azrael's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. I remember it scaring me half to death," he affirmed. The ' _you being hurt seriously by that prick scared me half to death_ , _'_ went unsaid.

Two weeks ago, the Devil King and company had fought two powerful angels named Selaphiel and Azrael, with the latter having unique magical abilities that could severely injure any angel or demon from a full blown attack, and still hurt them like poison for a long amount of time after they've received the damaged.

No one had known about his power, and Maou had unknowingly let Emi chase after him when he became too preoccupied against his battle with Selaphiel. It only took him the sight of Emi unmoving and unconscious on the ground with blood on her stomach, and Azrael towering above her to realize what was going on and lose control.

In the end, Salaphiel and Azrael got away, and Maou hadn't known what to feel about it. Like the rest of the angels before them, they had claimed they were sent by Heaven—more accurately, Ignora—to dispatch of the Hero and the Devil King before they began their raid against Heaven.

There was always the nagging thought in the back of his head that because of his decision, Maou had almost lost the Hero that day.

Thankfully, with Emeralda's medicinal help (which Maou mostly found weird, but still grateful for), a week off from work to rest, and her regenerating abilities, Emi had made full recovery. Almost.

"You know how we thought I already got completely cured from the side effects of it's poison like impacts? Well…" she trailed off and nervously glanced briefly at his face, then away. "I've been coughing up blood randomly since last week, so I'm having second thoughts about… that initial thought."

After hearing this, Maou subconsciously slammed his tea cup down onto the table between the couch and the television, staring hard at her, and blurted out furiously, "How could you say your health isn't crucial after that?!"

Emi, stunned by his sudden outburst, quickly tried to shush him down. "Hey! Keep your voice down…!" she whispered loudly. "Alas=Ramus will hear us, you know!"

Maou sighed lightly from hearing the child's name and regained his composure. "You should think about yourself more before others Emi."

She scoffed, crossing her arms, cup still in one hand. "I don't want to hear that from you."

Maou didn't regard her remark with a response. "I guess I'll have to ask Emerada to whip up some of those concoction of hers for you again. Even though I get the sense that she dislikes me, but I have no choice" he dipped his chin, muttering to himself. Emi raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was mumbling about. He swiftly raised his head back up to look at her.

"Anyway, there's a third thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's originally what I came here for," he stated, trying his best to sound nonchalant about what he was going to ask next. In reality, his insides were coiling themselves up in anxiousness.

He brought the tea from the table to his mouth and gulped down a huge portion. "It's about what Chi-chan said."

Emi's eyes glinted in recognition. "So, Chiho-chan told you about Rey-kun?"

Maou's eye twitched from the honorifics included in the name and the fact that she called their co-worker by his given name. Emi didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," he said as he tried to sound uninterested. "Are you going to accept his confession?"

Emi opened her mouth, then closed it. Seconds later, she answered, "I don't know."

To Maou, that meant she was actually considering it, and he didn't like that.

"You know we'd be dragging him into our problems if you do, right?" he asked her.

Emi stared into the empty cup she had in her hands. She didn't notice she had already finished her tea.

"I know," she replied, then to Maou's disappointment, added, "But things aren't like it was before with Chiho-chan and Rika. They're different now, and besides, it's not like _you_ gave it any seconds thoughts when you dragged those two to our issues."

"I know I should have been more smarter with my decisions back then, though I have no regrets about telling them, but still... you're—so you're actually thinking of accepting it?" he asked in disbelief, placing down his own empty cup on the table the same time as she did, with an expression that can only be considered as complicated. A look of hurt momentarily flashed across his eyes at the thought, which went unnoticed by Emi. She was too focused on fidgeting with her cup, as she slightly leaned over the table, avoiding Maou's gaze.

"Maybe. I'm actually considering telling him about Ente Isla," she professed as a somber look overlooked her eyes. "He reminds me quite a bit of Chiho-chan when I first met her. If he's serious, then I don't think he'll give up, so before that happens, I want him to know what he's getting himself into."

Her reason was valid and was probably the best thing to do considering the complicated circumstances, but for reasons unknown (but not really, because Maou _does_ know), this didn't sit well with him.

"You can't."

Emi turned towards him, her eyes sharp as she made a face. "Then what do you suppose I do?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Scaring him off is the best idea I can think of."

Maou contemplated this. His lips were set on a thin line as an idea came to him. An idea he's already thought of and been wanting to propose since the very beginning. Something he's really been dying to ask her since the talk he'd with Chiho and realized what everything—what she had meant to him for a long time.

"Well," he spoke up hesitantly, looking at anywhere but her. "There is one way we could solve this problem."

Emi tilted her head. She didn't have any clue as to what he was hinting at or as to why he acted all flustered and bashful.

Maou glanced at her briefly. He took a deep breath as he clenched his hands by his sides, and shut his eyes, bowing his head towards her direction. He steeled his nerves, and said hastily, "Go out with me. That's the only thing I can think of."

Total silence engulfed the room.

The Devil King had expected to feel some kind of wrath from her once those words left his mouth. He tentatively peeked an eye open, and hoped to not be blasted away by holy magic once he did so. To his luck, nothing happened. Instead, he saw Emi's jaw drop, her eyes wide, and her face as red as her hair. It took Maou a second later to notice she was trembling. Her mouth moved slightly, but no words came out.

"Emi?"

No response.

He inched towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he shook her gently.

"Hey, Emi," he called, concern laced on his voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

That seemed to snap the Hero out of her stupor. She reflexively slapped his hands away—which stunned Maou— and he didn't even have any time feel hurt by the action when she yelled out, "Of course not, you idiot!" She then brought her hands up to her chest to calm her beating heart. "Why'd you suddenly blurt out something like that?!"

He was about to answer when he'd heard Alas=Ramus's small footsteps coming towards them from down the hall.

"Mama? Papa?"

Maou glanced at Emi. She didn't move to answer. He turned his attention back to the toddler.

"What is it, Alas?" he asked gently.

She looked up at them sadly. "Mama and Papa fighting?"

Maou immediately shook his head. "No! No, we're not. You don't have to worry about anything," he said. Alas brightened up a bit. "Mama and I were just talking."

She nodded her head eagerly, showing she understood. "Okey! I'll play back in room then!" she exclaimed, running off, beaming.

Maou didn't know what he and Emi did to deserve such a sweet little girl like Alas=Ramus. Although she wasn't technically _theirs_.

The Devil King, momentarily forgetting about the current occurrence at hand, swiftly whirled towards the Hero.

She was still immobilized from her spot and unusually quiet. He had thought she would be more restless and talkative, though he didn't voice it out.

He glanced down the hallway, then ushered her towards the balcony of the apartment, surprised that she didn't object and followed after him willingly.

The two looked over the view of the street in silence, with Maou leaning on the railings, and Emi watching him. There was a sense of tranquility between them that the Demon King didn't expect. He had the impression that things would have been more tense after his initial confession.

Of course, he also knew that the peacefulness would eventually come to an end.

"Were you serious about that?" Emi spoke up, and broke the stillness that hanged around them like air. Her right hand gripped her left arm, showing how unnerved she was. He couldn't see her expression since he was turned away from her.

Maou leaned back, his hands still clutching the railings as he stared at the sunset filled sky, his eyes focused on a small white speck that was an airplane from the distance.

"Would you kill me if I was?" he asked, half-jokingly. He finally turned to look at her, smiling in a troublesome manner, and saw her teeth catch her lower lip.

"I'd be lying if I said yes," she admitted with a lot of reluctance, though her voice was earnest.

Stunned, Maou could only ask, "Meaning?"

Emi frowned, looking away abashedly. "…Take it how ever you want."

A grin broke out of Maou's face as he stepped towards her. "Then, can I take that as a yes?"

She didn't want to answer. If the tight pursing of her lips wasn't an indication of that, then Maou didn't know what was. His grin only broadened. "It's a yes then."

Emi's face boiled red to the point that it couldn't get anymore redder, if that was even possible. She refused to look at him. He thought it was cute.

"So, just to make it clear," Maou continued on, only a palm's length away from her now. He took her hands in his. "I really like you, Emi. I've liked you all this time and I was too stupid not to realize it, if you haven't gotten the message already."

The Hero could only think the Demon King was merciless.

"I mean," his voice had adapted a teasing tone to it. "I could go as far as to say I'm in lo—"

"Okay! Okay!" Emi cried out interrupting him, blushing furiously as she attempted to push him away. "I get it! You don't have to say it!"

Maou smirked in amusement as he played dumb. "What are you talking about? I need to say it out loud for you to actually understand."

She glared up at him. "I know you're purposely doing this to tease me!"

Maou shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "But I do want to say it, Emi."

"Well do that after I've prepared my heart, stupid!" she retorted furiously in an embarrassed manner.

Maou laughed. Not the condescending or superior laugh that he always did around her and the others, but an actual sincere laugh that surprised her. Emi thought it suited him better, and smiled at him.

The sunset's glow had reflected on her skin then, and created an illusion of a halo around her head which had made her look like the angel she was that caused Maou's breath to be taken away. If this was how Emi would look at him every time he made her smile, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to do something stupid just to see that genuine grin on her face. It was at that moment that Maou had finally understood what Rey meant about her smile.

Without thinking about it, he had already invaded her personal space, and leaned down towards her.

Emi didn't even have any time to think about their closeness before she felt a soft pair of lips press against her own.

Her breath hitched, and her eyes flew wide open with surprise. She closed them briefly, and proceeded to return the kiss, her knees buckling as Maou crept his hands around her waist to hold her steady. She didn't know what she was supposed to do and only hoped for the best when she let her instincts take over.

She wrapped her arms around Maou's neck and brought up a hand to his head to tangle her fingers into his hair. He seemed to like it as he angled their face a bit more to deepen the kiss.

She swore if it wasn't for Maou's hold, she would have collapsed already.

They both stayed like that for a moment before Emi decided to pull away for some air. She breathed heavily, arms still locked around Maou, her eyes a little dazed. She saw Maou stare at her through half lidded eyes, so she buried her face on his shirt.

"Sorry," he wheezed out, grinning down slightly at her form. "I couldn't resist anymore."

She wounded her arms behind him tightly, angling her head on his chest so she could listen to his erratic heartbeat.

"Give me a warning next time," she murmured.

"There's going to be a next time?"

She immediately glared up at him, red faced.

"I'm kidding," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head and tucking it under his chin as he encircled his arms around her. He buried his nose on her hair and caught the pleasant scent of lilac and vanilla. He was content to stay that way, but to Maou's disappointment, he felt Emi shift to look up at him so he had to move away to be able to look at her face.

"Don't you have to leave soon?" she asked, hesitantly. "It's getting dark out."

Maou raised a brow at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I—wait, t-that's not what I meant…"

"Relax, Emi." Maou smiled. "I'm teasing you."

She groaned. "You're going to be the death of me someday."

Maou smirked. She punched him on the arm lightly, and he winced as she pulled away from their embrace. She was staring at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Can't I just sleep over for tonight?"

Maou mentally added sleeping in her apartment for the next couple nights to come too. Actually, maybe he should move in with her. Her apartment was better than what they had in Villa Rosa Sasazuka. On second thought, Maou couldn't let his fortress become ruler free. There were too many residents over there from Ente Isla who all came to Japan. Besides, he could already imagine Ashiya's tear-stricken face, begging him for forgiveness for what he'd possibly done to drive his king away. Then there was Urushihara who could probably careless about the circumstances. In fact, the little purple devil would probably enjoy it.

Maou made up his mind and opted to just visit the Hero frequently. Maybe in the near future they could buy their own house and move in together with Alas. He could live with that idea for now.

He was broken out of his day dreaming when he heard Emi's voice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked uncertainly.

Maou waved a dismissive hand. He whipped out his phone, quickly typing in an excuse to his white blonde haired demon general. "Urushihara and Ashiya won't mind," he said. "Besides, Alas probably won't let me go back without crying for hours later."

His phone beeped as he received a quick response from Ashiya about how Urushihara now held a grudge against him for forgetting his food, but nevertheless, agreed for his highness to stay in the Hero's home.

Maou could have really cared less about the fallen angel at the moment.

"If you say so…" Emi's voice was unsure and a little hesitant.

Confused, Maou said, "If you're worried about me, then don't worry, I won't do anything." His eyebrow suddenly rose up suggestively. "Unless you want me to, of course."

She smacked him on the chest which made him chuckle.

"I'm sorry. You're too fun to tease sometimes."

Emi pouted. Maou found it adorable.

He leaned in towards her again, planning to kiss the pout away, when she abruptly put a hand up on his face, and blocked him.

"What?" he whined. "Oh, come on, Emi."

"Nope," she stated firmly. Maou could tell her cheeks were boiling. He smiled against her palm as he barely listened to her next words. "I don't think I'll be able to think properly anymore if you keep doing tha–eek...!"

Emi squeaked slightly when she felt his lips abruptly connect with hers again. She didn't notice the fact that he'd maneuvered around her hands. The sneaky devil.

Emi felt him smile against her lips, and couldn't help the pleasant sigh that escaped her mouth as she took in his scent and body warmth and returned the gesture, promptly deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away a minute or two later, breathing unsteadily.

"Human bodies… are really fragile," Maou remarked. "Demons, usually don't have to breathe."

Emi sucked in a breath, thanking whatever magic was out there for converting the devil into human form, or else she'd be suffocating by now. "I told you… not do that."

Maou's eyes were full of mirth. "You didn't actually expect me to _not_ do that, did you?"

"Well, considering our relationship right now," Emi reluctantly voiced out. Maou was delighted to hear the words coming out of her mouth. She turned away from the beam on his face, blushing. "I thought you'd at least listen to some of the things that I say."

"I might. Not when it's about something like that, though."

He grinned much to Emi's chagrin.

"Oh, whatever," she conceded. "I'm going to go make dinner. Are you hungry?"

Maou considered teasing her again by turning her words against her, but decided against it, since he knew he'd be taking it too far and he didn't want to die yet at anytime today at all.

"Yeah," he answered instead. "Very."

And so, they headed inside, with Maou calling Alas=Ramus as Emi headed to the kitchen to prepare their food; the father and daughter spending their time watching television and talking in the living room as she did so.

It truly felt like an actual family, especially when Emi occasionally made remarks from the kitchen (most snarky and sarcastic for his sake), and he would respond back, laughing with Alas.

Maou mentally did a victorious dance in his head, glad with how things had turned out.

He thought about thanking Rey and Chiho, for pushing him and making him take a chance that resulted to something as beautiful and lucky as it is, but decided against it, and opted to only thank Chiho instead.

Rey could go screw himself.

* * *

 **Omake:**

After putting the toddler to sleep, Emi sat beside a sprawled out Maou on the couch, and latter wasted no time on laying his head on her lap as she scrolled through the channels of the television.

"Your head's heavy," she complained, but didn't make a move to push him off. Maou counted that as a win.

"I am a genius. It's expected."

She scoffed, though there was a hint of fondness in it. "Don't flatter yourself."

They let themselves indulge in the silence, and the sounds coming from the television for a while, before Maou glanced up at her and asked, "How should we break the news to the annoying brat who's name starts with an R?"

Her hand, that had somehow made its way to toy with Maou's hair, stopped its motion. She looked back down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you get in a fight with Rey-kun or something?"

"Stop calling him Rey- _kun_."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Shut up." He stuck his tongue out her like a child. She rolled her eyes in response and tugged on a strand of his hair a little hard. "You don't know what he did."

"Oh, pray tell."

"He told me he asked you out! Straight to _my_ face!" he emphasized. "Can you believe his _audacity_?!"

"I think you're being over dramatic."

"I am _not_!" he retorted. She gave him a look. He threw his hands up. "Oh, come on! He was annoying!"

"He's really kind, and quite smart. I think he'll know about us from just one look at your face, Maou. Not to mention, he's also good looking."

"Good. That means I don't have to talk to him," Maou said, and in a mock offended manner, added, "and just to let you know, I'm _better_ looking than him."

"Are you really," Emi taunted.

" _What_?" Maou poked her side. "You don't like _me_ because _I'm_ better looking than _him_? Is that what you're saying?"

She laughed and cupped his cheeks. "Luckily for you, I don't care much for outward appearance."

"You're being deceived Emi. I'm clearly better looking than him. Handsomer. _Gorgeous_ , even."

"When did you get so vain?"

"Only for your attention." She laughed again, and quickly leaned down to peck him on the nose. Maou frowned. "That's not where I wanted it."

There was a teasing smile on Emi's pink face as she dipped her head again. "Where _did_ you want it?"

Maou used his elbows to push himself off of the couch slightly. He wrapped a hand on the nape of Emi's neck and slowly angled it towards his face. He paused his motion, and glanced at Emi's mouth that was only a hairs breathed away. He heard her swallow audibly, and waited for her to close to gap herself. Emi's impatience took hold, and she gripped his collar to slant her mouth over his.

"Right here," he murmured, and couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat when she nibbled on his bottom lip almost shyly. Maou pressed their lips more firmly, and this time, she whimpered.

Maybe it was because of the sound she let out that caused Emi to pull away immediately, her face almost blood red, as she took in the position they ended up in.

She was practically straddling Maou, who was grinning from underneath her, both her hands placed on the side of his head. Emi scrambled off of him, and returned to her sitting position.

Maou chuckled, amused. "Talk about virtue."

She grabbed a cushion and threw it at his face, her face flaming hot. "Shut up! Don't come closer, you hear me?"

"Why not?"

"Things tend get out of control when you do, so stay… At least five feet away."

"But—" she glared at him. He sighed. "Can I at least hold your hand?"

She held it out for him to take without so much as one word, and he obliged.

They spent the night holding hands, and somewhere through the middle, they fell asleep on the couch, cuddling. Though Maou had gotten kicked in the face for that when morning rolled around.

He had no regrets.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Honestly don't know how this turned out. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and thanks for reading._


	6. Snow Day

_**A/N:** I know winter's over, but I was supposed to publish this around March, and it just didn't happen. __I got no excuse honestly, got lots actually, but I won't list it 'cause you all probably wanna read immediately._

 _This is one of the requests. It was supposed to be the main three pairing going on a date together, but I didn't know how to... er, manage that, because non of them seem like the type to set up a proper date, so I hope no one minds the changes I made. Might write about an impromptu date though, who knows._

 _Sorry if this is quite short. Been having writer's block lately. Also, can't tell you if any of the backstories told are from the novel, because I don't know myself. Mostly made some stuff up to be honest. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for sticking around and reading._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer. Might contain spoilers._

* * *

 **Snow Day**

 **Prompt:** How would our favourite pairings be spending a typical snow day?

* * *

 _ **Emi and Maou**_

* * *

Maou knocked on the door of the Hero's apartment before turning the knob, only to find that it was already open.

"Hey, Emi?" he called out as he locked the door behind him and took of his shoes.

A strained yell of ' _what_ ' came from the living room in response, some sounds of multiple thuds of small steps, and then something tiny hurled right into Maou. He yelped and caught the figure in his arms.

"Papa!"

"Woah there, Alas!"

Behind Alas=Ramus, the Hero trudged, eyes narrowed. She wore a white sweater with black leggings, and was covered like a cloak by a blanket that she haphazardly dragged behind her as she approached them.

"What the fudge? Maou?" asked Emi, voice hoarse. "How'd you break in?"

"You mean, how did I _get_ in?" Maou hauled up Alas in his arms as he scrutinized Emi's state. Her hair—that she pulled up into a ponytail—was a wild mess, her face was pink, and she looked like she was about to pass out from just standing. "The door wasn't locked. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she tried to cover her cough, earning a doubtful look from Maou. She waved him away. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I heard you were feeling like crap from Suzuno. Her exact words. Urushihara's been influencing her too much." He frowned. "Why was the door unlocked, Emi?"

"Oh, I must've forgot to lock it last night…"

"Mama head hurt," Alas added worriedly. "She sleep on floor, so I sleep on floor, too."

Maou gaped at her. "Emi! You know the floor's a cold place to sleep on! Especially in this weather!"

"Can you blame me?! I couldn't move my limbs!" she retorted. "And don't worry, I moved Alas on the couch before I completely passed out."

"So, _you_ actually slept on the floor?! Is that why you're sick?!"

"I am _not_ sick!"

"You clearly are!"

"Mama, Papa! No fighting!" reprimanded Alas.

Emi and Maou dipped their head in shame from being lectured by the child.

"Un…"

"Sorry…"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still sick, Emi. Did you check your temperature?" She growled in response, crossing her arms across her chest as the blanket fell on her shoulders. Maou brought up a hand to her forehead after she nodded. "You're burning. What about medicine?"

"What are you, my mom?"

"Do you want me to call Laylah instead?"

Emi scowled and reluctantly shook her head no. Maou smiled in victory. "Have you and Alas=Ramus eaten already?"

"No."

"MgRobad!"

Maou gently ruffled the toddler's hair. "Alright. I'll ask Ashiya to buy some on his way here, but how about soup for now, Alas?"

Maou placed the toddler back on the ground, who nodded eagerly, before she ditched them to go back to the living room. He turned towards Emi, concern painted in his features as he cupped her cheek and rubbed a hand below the corner of her eye.

"You look like you didn't get enough sleep," he stated, eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Emi sighed in content and leaned towards his touch drowsily. "Yeah," she murmured. "I just need a few hours of nap."

"Mama! Papa!"

Maou smiled at her and reluctantly pulled away. Emi's eyes were closed, her head tilting forwards before she jolted upright to blink at him.

He smiled, amused. "Don't tell me I have to carry you."

"I can walk by myself," muttered Emi, gradually traipsing towards where Alas=Ramus went. Maou followed a few feet behind her to make sure she didn't collapse.

Once they got to the living room, Emi plopped on the couch and rolled the blanket she had around herself more firmly (Maou thought she looked like a cute human size burrito), and dozed off, with Alas on the floor watching cartoons on the television.

The Devil King grinned at them fondly and set off to work in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why is it so flippin' cold?" Emi whined.

After waking Emi up and eating their lunch, Alas had occupied the smaller couch adjacent from the huge one Emi was on, and took her afternoon nap, leaving the two parents on their own. Meanwhile, Maou had perched himself beside Emi, who sat up to rest her head on his shoulder, and non-stop complained about the most pointless things.

"It's snowing outside, Emi."

"I know, but why is it flippin' cold?"

"Because you're sick."

"I don't want to be sick," she groused, her voice muffled, as she buried her head deeper on his shoulder. "Make it so that I'm not sick, Maou."

"Are you always this whiny when you're feeling crappy?" She didn't answer. Maou noticed her breathing evening out. "Emi?"

"Emi?" he called again when she didn't answer.

The Hero shifted and looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured as she rubbed her eyes drowsily, yawning. "I just sort of fell asleep on your shoulder. It's just… you make the nicest pillow." Her words almost sounded slurred. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No," he replied, tone full of mirth. "But I'll take note of it."

She hummed, and resumed her position from before. Maou wrapped an arm around her figure and pulled her closer, his other hand playing with his phone he pulled out from his pocket. Emi leaned towards his body warmth, and brought her arms around him in contentment.

"Cuddle me. It's cold."

"Very romantic of you, demanding affection," Maou teased, looking away from his screen to glance at her. "I already am."

"No. That's a half cuddle. I want a full one."

"There's no space to cuddle, Emi."

"Then make one."

"So demanding," remarked Maou, though he obliged.

He placed his phone on the table and moved to lay down on his side, then pulled Emi on the space on his side with her back turned towards him. He draped the blanket over the both of them.

"Better?"

"Mhm… much."

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you."

"I know," she mumbled, and rolled to face him to run a hand through his dark locks. There were only a few inches of space left between them. Maou couldn't decide whether he wanted to close the gap, or pull away. Though he had no doubt that Emi would kill him if he did the former.

The Devil King knew that he and the Hero had been getting a lot closer these past few months, that even the word 'friends' wasn't enough to describe their relationship to others, but he himself didn't exactly know what they were, so before he did something unthinkable, he said, "You're really close."

Emi shrugged lazily.

"Your hair's getting long," she murmured as she examined a strand.

"Should I get a haircut?"

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I like your hair this length. It's perfect for running my hands through it."

He grinned. "I guess I won't then."

Maou may not know what they were to each other, but he knew he would still be satisfied to stay the way they are for now, and he wasn't in a hurry to change that.

* * *

 _ **Suzuno and Lucifer**_

* * *

"Where in goat's world did everyone go?" Urushihara asked Suzuno under the layer of comforters he laid over himself on the floor of apartment #201 in Villa Rosa Sasazuka.

"Is that a jibe to the Devil King himself?"

( _In the Hero's apartment, Maou sneezed._

" _Are you already catching my cold, Maou?"_

" _I knew it would happen!"_

" _I can move."_

" _No, don't. It was probably just someone trash talking me or something."_ )

"You know, Bell, we should have a trash talk one of these days."

"Trash talk?" she asked incredulously. "Why would we talk to trash?"

Urushihara sighed. "There's so much you need to learn about the real world."

"Which world?"

"Earth. Ente Isla is out of the question, because you know too much and I know too little."

"You mean, I think too much and you don't think at all?"

"Are you sure you don't know what trash talking is?"

"Remind me why I should bother to talk to trash again."

"Are you secretly calling me trash?"

Suzuno gave no response. Urushihara pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"How dare you? I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt. This is the reason why even three days' off from work can't soothe my soul."

"You don't work, Lucifer."

"Wasn't that my point?"

The fallen angel rolled himself on the floor with the blankets, his teeth chattering. Suzuno stared at him blankly from where she sat by the table and sipped her tea. "Cold?"

"Snow's fine and all, but who's great idea was it to pour shredded ice from the skies?" he grumbled. "I'm going to sue them."

"In Greek mythology, it is said that Zeus is the god of weather. Perhaps he's the one."

"The only god we have around here is Ignora, and let me tell you, she sucks." Urushihara swore a lighting crackled above as he said that.

Suzuno smiled half-heartedly. "Not a big fan of your mother, are you?"

He was quiet. Suzuno almost thought he wouldn't reply.

Then, a minute later he said, "No one is. I just happen to be one of the few who don't like her the most."

"Unfortunate for her."

Urushihara turned himself over to stare at the ceiling, and let the silence settle between them.

"Did you ever think she was a mother to you?" asked Suzuno cautiously.

He didn't need to ask to realize what she meant. He shrugged. "I don't remember."

Urushihara knew she knew he was lying, but didn't voice it out, and he was thankful for it. Remembering the past wouldn't do him any good, so he took any hurt and emotions that he felt from the memories and ripped them to shreds. The joy, the familiar feeling of his mother's embrace, the love he felt from both parents; they didn't have any purpose for him anymore. It was pointless to recall something that can never be as it was before.

In conclusion, Urushihara thought emotions were stupid, and unnecessary.

"I didn't know my parents," Suzuno admitted, which caused the purple haired demon to look up in surprise. "I was taken from an orphanage by the Church for the sole purpose of recruiting me to become a possible agent to gather information and dispose of their enemies. I don't have a clue as to what they saw in me back then to have trained me to become an assassin."

"…How old were you?"

Of all the questions he could've asked, Suzuno didn't expect that one. A forlorn expression overlooked her features.

"Seven, perhaps. I'm not quite sure."

Urushihara's eyes glinted in anger.

"The Church is sick to make kids do that," he spat. "And not the good kind of sick, either."

Suzuno smiled, though there was no enthusiasm in it. "Quite."

"You know, this makes perfect material for a trash talk, and well," he faced away from her and mumbled the rest of his sentence, "it might make you feel better in the long run."

"Is that so," she said, amused. "Do tell."

"We could start with fact that the old geezers of the Church are probably pedophiles," he snickered. "I mean, who kidnaps seven-year-old girls from orphanages to convert them to assassins? Pedos, I tell you."

Suzuno placed a finger on her chin, faux thinking. "I see your point. Perhaps we should put warning posters all around Ente Isla the next time we go there to warn little girls and their families about the pedophile priests of the Church?"

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," Urushihara agreed. "Instead of a warning poster though, maybe we should put up wanted posters as substitute. That way, we can charge the people to capture the pedo priests and earn a lot of money while doing so. Wouldn't Ashiya be proud?"

"Indeed, that seems more like a preferable option."

They stared at each other for five seconds, then burst out in laughing.

Urushihara clutched his stomach as he cackled, tears forming on the corners on his eyes.

"This is so stupid."

Suzuno giggled uncontrollably, and ran a hand through her face. "I agree."

It took a while for both of them to calm down.

"What should we call this operation?" asked Urushihara.

"It should be a name that's not obvious, but also hard to decipher."

"Our initials won't work then. I don't want Maou and the others to know we did it either."

"That's reasonable."

They mulled over it for a few minutes when a light bulb went off on Urushihara's head.

"What about…" he trailed off. "'U' and 'I'?"

"'UI'? That seems odd."

"No, no. 'U' and 'I', but we'll abbreviate the 'and' to an uppercase 'N' to make it into 'UNI'."

He quickly grabbed a pen and paper from his closet and wrote 'UNI' to show her what he meant.

Suzuno scrunched her face in confusion. "But why?"

"Because," he said, "I'm 'U' and you're 'I'. Urushihara and I. You're the one who thought of the posters, so if you read UNI in your perspective, that's what it results to." He paused, and quietly added, "And besides, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."

"That's complicated, but I suppose it makes sense," Suzuno remarked, and smiled teasingly. "…And I happen to like the arrangement of the alphabet as it is with 'N' and 'O' next to each other."

Urushihara sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin it, Bell," he complained, though the slight smile plastered on his face said otherwise.

* * *

 _ **Rika and Ashiya**_

* * *

Ashiya walked the snowy streets of Japan at four in the afternoon, clad in a thick green sweater with a gray toque on his head and a dirty white scarf around his neck, in hopes to arrive in time for the meat on sale in the store to not run out. He knew how crazy people could be when they were presented with such exotics. He saw it first-hand with the Devil King himself.

He carried two bags, with all the necessary vegetables and fruits he bought earlier that he was able to afford with his budget, which was the easy part of his day, but now he has to deal with hell; that is, a horde of screaming and pushing humans trying to get to a piece of animal flesh first. Speaking of which, he also needed to buy eggs.

As Ashiya neared the market, he spotted a familiar brunette, who seemed quite unsettled as she stared at the crowd of people battling for victory for the first possession of the poor delicious butchered cow or pig—he didn't know which animal it was, maybe both.

"Suzuki-san?" called Ashiya.

Rika turned, her eyes going from worried to surprise. "Ashiya-san? I didn't think I'd be lucky to run in to you."

"Neither did I. What brings you here?"

She slowly gestured towards the onslaught of people in the building. Ashiya could sympathize with the grimace on her face.

"How long have you been standing in the cold, Suzuki-san?"

"A few minutes. I've been waiting for the fight to die down, but it keeps on growing."

"I see. How many sales do you reckon are left?"

"So far, I've only seen one person get away with one bag, but well, he didn't exactly escape bruise free."

Ashiya sighed. "I suppose I have to take matters on my own hands."

Rika looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been less sure of anything in my entire life." He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows tentatively with a bag in each hand, and Rika helped him quicken the process by taking said groceries out of his hold. He thanked her as he motioned towards the store.

"Would you like me to fetch you your share?"

Rika smiled. "No, it's alright. I can wait."

"Well then, shall we?"

She saluted. "Goodluck, Ashiya-san."

* * *

Rika stood on her tip toes as she tried to scan the pack of people in the store for a tall white head. Ashiya had been gone for fifteen minutes (not that Rika counted) and she worried he might have been beaten by the mob to oblivion. She didn't know what went on in there, and she wasn't curious to find out. Though she did see some bodies getting stepped on from where she stood outside.

A couple minutes later, a battered up Ashiya emerged, crawling by the feet of the horde and holding up two bags.

"Ashiya-san!" Rika rushed towards him and helped him up.

There were scratches on his face, his toque was crooked and his scarf was unwrapped and dangling on his shoulders. Other than what he looked like, he seemed tired, yet alive.

"Victory…" he gasped as Rika wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led him away from the people, "…is in my grasp."

She laughed lightly and brought him to a bench to sit. "Would you like some water?"

"That would be... greatly appreciated."

"Okay, stay here for a bit. I'll be back in a few."

"What? Where—"

Before Ashiya could finish his sentence, she was already shoving his groceries back on his hands and crossing the street. She came back with two bottles of water ten minutes later.

"I can't express my gratitude enough." Ashiya took a huge gulp of water from the battle after Rika handed it to him. "How much was it for the water, Suzuki-san?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it."

"But I insist."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's just water, Ashiya-san."

"But—"

"Take it as a token of your bravery from me to you."

The corner of Ashiya's mouth lifted in amusement. "Where did you get it?"

"I saw a vending machine just a few ways from the store earlier, so I went there."

"You're something else, Suzuki-san."

Rika's face pinked at his remark. She coughed. "Shouldn't you be getting back soon, Ashiya-san?"

Ashiya glanced up and noticed the darkening sky. "It seems I should. Would you like me to accompany you home before that?"

"It's alright," she beamed at his offer. "I still have to wait for the swarm of people to die down anyway before I can go."

"There's no need for that," Ashiya said. He held out one of the four bags he had on his clutches to Rika. "I wasn't quite sure what you wanted, so I'm hoping you don't mind the ones I chose. I was only able to grab the ones I could, so I apologize if the selections of meat are not quite to your liking."

"Ashiya-san…" Rika was touched. "You didn't have to…"

Ashiya smiled softly. "Indeed, but I wanted to."

"How much?"

"No, it's alright. Take it as token of my gratitude for everything you've done to help us."

"But—"

"I insist."

"Thank you, Ashiya-san." Rika grinned from _déjà vu_. "I'm sure I'll like whatever you chose for me. It's meat after all. Who could hate it?"

"Well," Ashiya droned. "I'm sure vegetarians would beg to differ."

The brunette laughed. "Probably. But really, thank you."

"It was no problem."

Only when was he walking home, did Ashiya realize he forgot to buy eggs.


	7. Indecisiveness

_**A/N:** Summer time! Woooo! I hate the heat._

 _Got nothing else to say, really._

 _I don't know which volume it is, but this is set around the time Emi finds out her dad is alive (but still haven't seen him) and after Maou and the crew rescued her from the church when she went back to Ente Isla with Alas. Maybe volume 11 or 12. Who knows._ _Anywho, s_ _orry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer. Might contain spoilers._

* * *

 **Indecisiveness**

 **Prompt:** Ashiya confronts his Highness about his love life.

* * *

"Sire, don't you think its time for you to provide Sasaki-san a response regarding of her feelings?" Ashiya (also known as Alciel to the people of Ente Isla) asked his highness the Demon King—known as Sadao Maou in Japan—as he busied himself cooking their dinner. He was wearing a classic white apron over his usual clothes, looking like the classic househusband that he is.

The other resident of the apartment, Urushihara (who's true identity was actually the fallen angel Lucifer), was at his usual table, fiddling with his laptop and half listening to their conversation.

Due to a strenuous, complicated, string of events that would take a while to be told, these three demons had ended up residing in Japan temporarily. This arrangement all started when the Demon King, his Demon Generals, and his demonic army had tried to invade Ente Isla, ultimately failing when the Hero and her companions had chased them out of the world, and into a new one called Earth. The hunt didn't end there. As it turns out the Hero pursued them to the foreign world, and now both parties have developed a strange antagonistic comradeship after they revealed their identities to each other, to the extent of teaming up against Lucifer who was initially there to kill all the inhabitants that came from Ente Isla.

After resolving that problem, new ones aroused which forced both factions to work more than once together, which then, resulted into a quite tight-knit, yet chaotic group.

Maou sighed, and set down the magazine he was reading. He placed his elbow on their small table and propped his chin on top of his hand.

"I know, Ashiya," he replied, discreetly planning on a change of subject. "When's dinner going to be served? I'm hungry."

Ashiya opened the boiling pot on the stove he was attending. "It'll be done in a few minutes, Maou-sama."

"Good. I'm starving."

"I'm sorry for the hold up."

Urushihara who hadn't spoken for a while, said in a sing-song tone, "He's trying to steer you away from the topic."

Ashiya, as if he was just realizing Maou's true intentions, suddenly changed his facial expression into a more prudent one.

"Right, right. Thank you," he said dismissively. Urushihara frowned.

Ashiya turned off the stove and poured the contents of the pot onto the three separate bowls he prepared before hand and placed it on a tray. He brought the food with him as he sat down on the other side of the table, directly facing Maou. "Sire, when will you provide an answer for Sasaki-san?"

Maou groaned as he took his own portion from the tray and began eating. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Of course. It's a serious issue."

"Yeah, Maou," added Urushihara as he turned around to face the other two males. "If you decide to marry Sasaki Chiho, it could affect us, as well the whole demon race. We might as well know what you're planning to do before some of your stupid actions actually inevitably kills us all off."

Ashiya took a bowl of food for himself. Neither he nor Maou bothered to pass Lucifer his own. "I wouldn't go that far, but it is exactly as he said, Maou-sama."

Maou sighed heavily. "You know, I think this is the first time you guys have ever agreed on something together while dissing me in the process."

Feeling his two general's glares, Maou slumped his shoulder, defeated. A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead.

"I don't know, okay?"

"Well, you at least have to tell her something, m'lord," Ashiya reasoned. "Sasaki-san's a very compassionate person and the most suitable partner for you. She's confident, brave, knowledgeable. She can also cook, clean, and has excellent traits. Her potential as the future Demon Queen is substantial."

"Except for the fact that she gets jealous so easily," muttered Urushihara, finally standing up to begrudgingly take his own share of food from the table, then swiftly returned back to his computer. The other two didn't seem to hear him.

"I know," said Maou. A slight forlorn look was planted on his face. "But I don't know what to say to her. I just… I don't think of her that way, Ashiya. I mean—Chi-chan's amazing, and a really great friend, but she's just not…" he trailed off, hesitantly.

"—Aaaaand he just friend zoned her," muttered Urushihara again, this time with a spoonful of food in his mouth.

Ashiya sighed. "I don't understand how you cannot think of her that way, sire."

"I know right," concurred the purple haired NEET. "Even I'm sensible enough to think she'd actually be a great consort for Lord Satan over here." Urushihara slightly bent his head backwards to glance at Maou lazily. He had a smug smirk on his face. "But she's just not what you're looking for, right? Or maybe you've already found someone? Who, I wonder? What do you think, Maou?"

Ashiya promptly stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling the Demon King.

"Sire?!" he exclaimed, eyes wild as he looked at Maou. "Is this true?!"

Maou scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he averted his gaze to the side.

"Uh…" he drawled out suspiciously.

Ashiya took a step back, dramatically gasping, "There is someone…! Demon King-sama, you must tell me immediately who this person is! I must know!"

Maou waved his hands in front of him in a crazed manner.

"I never said there was anyone! Why are you guys so suddenly interested in my love life anyway?!" he retorted almost defensively.

Ashiya snapped his head towards Urushihara, who was nibbling on a piece of meat while clicking away at his mouse. "Lucifer, it seems like you have some sort of idea of who this woman is. I demand you to tell me."

"Why should I?" Urushihara shot back, annoyed. He didn't even have the decency to face Ashiya when he replied.

"I'll take away your devices," threatened the blonde Demon General. "I'll also limit the money you spend."

Urushihara immediately turned around after hearing that. "You wouldn't dare."

The look from Ashiya's face said it all. The fallen angel grumbled, "All right, all right, gee. You sound like my mom."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, no. Nothing at all. _Dad_."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to make this harder than its supposed to be?"

Urushihara turned to Maou who was shaking his head frantically, silently telling him to not say anything, but of course, Urushihara, being Urushihara, spilled the beans.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Maou was sweating profusely. Urushihara smirked and went back to his device, but not after declaring, "It's the Hero."

Maou's soul left his body as he said those words.

Ashiya nodded his head almost professionally, while propping a hand on his chin. He raised an eyebrow and muttered, "The hero, huh? I see. I see—" he paused, realization dawning into him. "—what…?!"

He whipped his head to look at Maou with panicked wide eyes. Maou promptly turned away.

"Maou-sama?! Is this true?!"

Maou scratched his cheek, unsure of how to respond. "Er…"

"Urushihara?!"

Urushihara shrugged his shoulders indifferently in reply. "Don't ask me. I don't know what's going on between with them."

Maou smiled in a troubled manner. "It's not what you think."

Ashiya gave him a sharp stare. He recoiled instinctively.

"Then what am I supposed to think, Maou-sama?!"

"He means it like this, Ashiya," Urushihara butted in, the smirk never leaving his face. "The demon lord is troubled with his feelings for the Hero, so now he's not sure how to approach her."

"You're not helping Urushihara!" Maou quickly exclaimed as he turned to his second in command. "Really, Ashiya! It's not what you think!"

"Then I require an explanation, sire!"

"How am I supposed to explain something I don't even know myself?!"

Urushihara covered his ears from all the yelling. Thank god the rest of the Villa Sasazuka residents were gone to do their own thing, especially Suzuno, Urushihara thought to himself as he watched an alert message pop up on his computer screen. He clicked the notification. It brought him to a certain window for one of the devices he had installed in the apartment. He couldn't help but smile mischievously as he looked back at the two demons who were still bickering.

Ashiya looked irritated as he stared down at Maou. Maou stared back defiantly. This rarely ever happened in the household. It was usually Urushihara and Ashiya who would be in that position.

"Try to make sense of it for me, Maou-sama!"

"I don't know!" Maou exclaimed, scrunching up his hair as he shook his head. He paused for a moment to contemplate. "I–I like her company I guess?"

"Like the hero's company?! You're not serious are you, Maou-sama?!" exclaimed Ashiya incredulously, though his tone suspiciously didn't sound as accusing as it was supposed to be.

Urushihara tried to prevented himself from laughing out loud while staring at the figure in his computer. Maou noticed, but he was too focused on dealing with Ashiya to ask.

"Yes, I am serious, Ashiya!" Maou retorted. "I like her, okay?! I like Emi! And I like her company! For gods' sake we have a kid and practically spend almost all our time together! How can I not?!"

He breathed heavily from all the screaming. Urushihara was close to tears, not from the speech, but from silently laughing. Ashiya exhaled a worn-out breath.

"See? You _can_ express it clearly, sire," he said, smiling in relief.

"I—what?" Maou asked, taken aback. "You're not mad?"

Ashiya shook his head. "Of course not. You clearly must know by now that I accept and will support you with anything you've decided to do. I trust you, Maou-sama."

Maou's couldn't help but gape at him. Ashiya continued, "And besides, the Hero isn't as violent or aggressive towards us anymore. If anything, she seems more…"

"Nice? Kind? Soft?" Urushihara provided, wiping the tears at the corners of his eyes. He glanced towards Maou with a teasing grin. "Maybe even… I don't know. Loveable? What do you think, Maou?"

An unnoticeable dust of pink covered the Demon King's face. It wasn't enough to escape Urushihara's keen eyes.

Maou turned to NEET, and attempted to hide his embarrassment. "Moving on, what have you been chuckling over there for, Urushihara?"

The fallen angel waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just go back to your conversation," he said. "Anyway, Maou. Tell us–what captivated you about Yusa."

Maou groaned silently, knowing where his question was heading. Ashiya nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes, I would like to know that too myself, sire."

Maou exhaled heavily. He was silent for a few minutes, his face tense. The two Demon Generals waited patiently for his answer.

"I don't know, in all honesty," he spoke at last. "All I've really felt when I saw her before was annoyance and agitation, and a really strong dislike of her presence. But then, after a couple years later, the next thing I knew was that I already got used to her with me all the time. I'd feel relieved. Happy. And when she left, just like that time she went back to Ente Isla with Alas=Ramus, it somehow just felt… so hollow and lonely that I didn't understand why."

The other two occupants in the room watched in surprise as their king's face softened greatly.

"I know her remarks and bickering initiations could be annoying, but you have no idea how glad it makes me to just be able to argue with her." He unconsciously smiled. "And I know that sometimes, it might seem like I don't care when she's worried about me, but deep inside, it actually really, really makes me almost overjoyed to find that she thinks of me enough to be concerned, even though she usually denies that she is.

She can be all happy and nice one minute, then be all fierce and angry the next. And the fact that she'd do anything and everything for the people she loves and cares for just—I don't know. I guess it just strikes me as beautiful. Sometimes it even feels like she's carrying the burden of the whole world on her shoulders and that just makes me want to help her. To relieve some of that. I want her to be happy and not worry or be pressured about being the most powerful human being in the whole planet. She's a human with angelic powers, and powerful at that, but in the end, she's just a normal girl. I want her to stay the way she is, and not be swayed by the amount of weight she carries.

I can't really put Emi into words. There's just so many things about her. Things I know, and have yet to know. She doesn't hide anything, but at the same time, she reveals nothing. She's an enigma. Full of mysteries. I guess, that was what pulled me, and still pulls me, towards her."

Ashiya's jaw dropped at the confession. Urushihara whistled.

"Wow, she's really got you on a tight leash, doesn't she?" asked the purple haired general.

Maou snapped out of his stupor, and shook his head. "What? Me, subsiding to the Hero? No. That's not it Urushihara."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

Maou shrugged, picked up a glass of water from the table and took a sip. Ashiya spoke.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Urushihara on this one, sire," he said. "You sound as if you've fallen for her."

Maou spat his drink and sputtered, "F-f-fallen…?! What are you saying Ashiya?! She's the Hero! She's my enemy!"

Urushihara smirked as he watched his computer screen attentively. He almost burst into a fit of hysterics.

Ashiya stared at Maou sternly, an aura of graveness coming off of him. Maou gulped impulsively.

"Is that what you really think, sire?"

Maou froze. Then, "…no."

"Then what's the matter? Why are you still in denial?"

"And remember, denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Maou," Urushihara butted in, snorting.

Maou ignored his comment and dropped his chin on the table dejectedly. "I just don't think I deserve someone like her, Ashiya. I doubt she would return my feelings."

Urushihara snorted again. Ashiya raise a brow. "Why not Maou-sama?"

"Well," Maou trailed off. "Emi's… Emi. She's smart, brave, courageous, pretty, beautiful, cute, nice– _sometimes_ –and well… Everything. And besides, I took away too many things and gave her this horrible destiny of being humanity's saviour and crap. I doubt she'd ever give me the light of the day after all that."

He slumped his shoulders glumly.

"I don't know what to do," he whined.

Urushihara guffawed, startling Maou and Ashiya.

"Aw, man!" he cackled, slapping his knee. "This is gold!"

Maou and Ashiya stared at him, both raising an eyebrow. Urushihara felt their gaze and turned to stare back at them.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm trying to fix my problem here, and you're just laughing your head off over there," said Maou. "What are you watching anyway? Tell me and I might brighten up too."

Urushihara shook his head, smirked, and clicked the exit button out of the window he was on.

"I'm looking at a… A red-faced red head?" answered Urushihara mysteriously, snickering.

Maou tilted his head doubtfully.

"And to answer your problems, Maou, why don't you start by telling your subject of affections how you feel?" Urushihara suggested. "I'm kind of getting sick and tired of all your guy's obliviousness and unconscious flirting all the time."

"What?!" Maou exclaimed in protest. "We don't do that!"

He turned to Ashiya. "Since, when do we?!"

Ashiya's gave him a blank look. Maou's jaw dropped. "A–anyway! How do I even do that when I don't know where to start?!"

"Well, you could start by opening the door and letting our special guest in," Urushihara suggested. "Or, should I say _guests?"_

Maou's stomach suddenly twisted in knots from apprehension. He quickly rushed towards the door of their apartment and opened it. The sight before him made him speechless.

"Papa!" a toddler cried out on her red headed mother's arms.

"Yusa! Alas=Ramus!" Ashiya exclaimed from behind Maou in return, surprised. "How long have you two been standing there?"

There, outside the three demon's fortress, was the Hero, Emilia Justina, also known as Emi Yusa.

Her face was beet red as she hugged Alas=Ramus tightly to her chest.

Urushihara stifled a laugh. "She's been there the whole time since you guys started shouting."

Maou stared at her, agape. "Why didn't you knock or say something?!"

Emi didn't answer him. Maou swallowed thickly. "Did you, uh, hear… everything?"

She nodded her head slowly, her face boiling hot.

Maou wanted then and there to hide in a hole and die. He grinned awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Well—that's embarrassing."

Emi stayed silent. Ashiya coughed, successfully getting everyone's attention.

"Er… Since both of you are here," Ashiya spoke cautiously while shoving Maou out the door towards Emi as he grabbed the confused Alas=Ramus from her. Emi stepped to the side, successfully evading the stumbling Demon King. Ashiya grabbed the door and hid himself and Alas between it and the apartment, preventing Maou from going back in. Continuing on from his previous sentence, he added, "I suggest you two to take a little walk to talk things out. I'm afraid I won't be willingly participating as a witness in your probable awkward conversation. Do have fun. Goodbye."

Maou cringed at what he said. "Wai—Ashiya…!"

The door slammed closed as Maou desperately held out his hand in an attempt to stop the demon general. He heard a faint shout of " _Mama!_ " then a soft click behind the door signaling it was locked.

Maou took a deep breath as he slowly turned to the red head who was avoiding eye contact. He knew trying to escape was futile, and smiled hesitantly. "...Shall we?"

Emi obliged and headed down the stairs without a word. Maou followed behind her tentatively.

They walked aimlessly through the streets in tense silence. Emi clearly wasn't going to be the first to start a conversation, and Maou didn't even know what to say to remove the tension between them. He blamed Urushihara for not saying anything about seeing the Hero in one of the surveillance cameras that he installed. How much he wanted to kick his ass at the moment.

Instead of being wary about the quiet that surrounded them, Maou took the time to get a clear look at Emi.

She was walking ahead by a few steps so all Maou could really see was her back.

He wanted to know what kind of expression she had on her face right now, and what she was thinking.

Worst case scenario, he was in for the most shameful thing in his life, which was getting utterly rejected by Emi.

Wanting to get it all over with, he walked a little faster and caught up to her just as they finished crossing the street. He walked in the same pace as her.

"So," Maou said. "Are we ever going to talk about this, or do you just wanna keep walking and ignore it ever happened for as long as you can?"

"Both," Emi said.

Maou halted, which made Emi stop a few feet ahead as well. He stared at her incredulously. She didn't return his gaze.

"You know were gonna have to talk about it eventually."

" _Eventually_ ," she stressed. "That doesn't mean it has to be now."

"What if I want it to be now?" inquired Maou impatiently.

Emi sighed and turned. "You know what? This is ridiculous. Let's just go back."

"I meant everything I said, Emi."

She froze in her tracks as she passed by Maou, but still, she didn't spare him a glance.

Maou took that as a sign and continued, "I especially meant it when I said I like you."

He saw Emi chew on her bottom lip nervously. He gave a slight smile.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. I like you, Emi. I really like you. Maybe even more than like, like you."

Emi was quiet, but she could feel her heart beat erratically.

"You always invaded my head, my thoughts. I always see your face and it's scary how well I can remember all the details. At first, I thought it was because you annoyed me so much and that you just haunted my dreams, but—apparently, I just can't get enough of you."

At this point, Emi swiveled to look at him, eyes wide at his confession.

"H-hey, what are you saying…?"

"I just can't get enough of you to the point that I can't even be myself anymore when I'm not around you. You always gave me a reason to be someone other than the vicious Devil King that everyone knew."

"Maou, hey, e-enough."

Maou knew he was completely babbling, but he couldn't bring himself to stop even when she told him to.

"I want to hear your voice, your laugh—all the time. I want to see you smile. As cliché as it sounds, every time you do it feels like the room completely lights up and everything's just so much easier. Lighter. And I know I have no right to say this, but I want to be the reason as to why you're happy. The reason to all the adorable expressions you make. I don't want to be someone who made your life hell anymore, Emi. I don't want to be that person who took everything away from you, even though I did—and I can't express how sorry I am enough for that. I'm… I'm really sorry.

I know you probably still resent me for what I did to your dad, even though he's alive somewhere, and to the people I've harmed, and I'm prepared for the oncoming rejection. I just wanted to get all of this out before I started exploding, and you could even say no, and we can pretend that all of this never happened and go back to the way things were before.

But god, can't you just see that I'm completely and hopelessly, utterly in love with you?"

By the time Maou had finished his speech, he was out of breath. He couldn't read the expression Emi had on her face, but he had already prepared himself to be rejected.

He was surprised though that instead of that being the case, what he got was Emi who stalked up to him, softly grabbed his cheeks in the process, and planted her mouth against his.

When she pulled away, her face was flushed down to her neck.

Maou was too shocked to respond at the turn of events. He stared at her, dazed.

She gazed at him, almost shyly, which was uncharacteristic of her. "Why can't you ever shut up? Do you still think that's a no?"

That seemed to snap Maou out of his stupor.

"Huh?" he mumbled. "I—uh… no, I guess."

Emi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the silly expression he had on his face. Maou couldn't help but grin, still somewhat out of it.

"You're really cute when you do that."

Emi momentarily frowned at him, her face pink before she pinched his cheeks.

"Shut up," she said. "You're not supposed to say that."

Maou had to pry away her hands from his face. "Why not?"

"It's… Unsettling when you suddenly say stuff like that. And also a bit bizarre."

She didn't like the wicked grin that crept onto his face.

"You know what else is bizarre?" he asked, his eyes glinting evilly. " _You_ , kissing _me_."

In order to stop him from embarrassing her further (she knew it was his favourite past time entertainment), she slapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

Maou yelped. "Ow! I was kidding!"

The look in his face told her he wasn't sorry at all. Emi was about to land another slap when Maou exclaimed, "Stop, stop! I'm sorry!"

A mere slap from the Hero was enough to render the Demon King begging for mercy, but it appeared that she wasn't planning on halting her attacks soon. Maou had no choice but to grab her wrist.

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry!" he said. "Gee woman! Those really, actually hurt you know!"

Emi stuck her tongue out at him like a child. He smiled in amusement before noticing how close their faces were. She seemed to have become aware of it too, and became even more conscious when she noticed him slowly start to lean in.

"What—" whispered Emi, swallowing a lump on her throat from his close proximity. "What are you doing…?"

Maou could feel her ragged breathing on his face.

"You did it before, I'm sure you know already," he muttered before he closed the distance between them.

Unlike the kiss they had earlier, which was slightly rough and ended too soon for Maou's liking, this one was more tender and gentler, with Maou finally reciprocating the action. He felt so light, like a feather hovering in air.

His body moved on its own, placing a hand on Emi's waist, the other tangling themselves on her silky red hair, while hers came to wrap themselves around his neck and fiddle with the ends of his dark locks.

Time seemed to stop as they continued on, kissing in the middle of the street where anyone could easily spot them. Right now, neither could care less, and it was a moment before they finally separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"You know," said Maou. "I could get used to this."

Emi chuckled, face flushed.

"I could just continue on kissing you forever and I would never want to stop," he admitted.

She bit back a half smile. "Where do these lines of yours keep coming from?"

"I don't know. They just naturally fall out of my mouth for some reason when I'm around you." He paused. "This is getting too cheesy for my liking, now that I think about it."

She laughed and gave him a shove. "Idiot."

Maou laughed along with her. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Come on. We should go back. Alas is probably searching for us. And I still ought to give Ashiya and Urushihara a piece of mind for locking me out of my own apartment."

Emi nodded looking at their joined hands, then up to his face. He gave her a tender smile. She looked away abashedly.

The walk back was silent with both of them bathing in the peacefulness. Maou had a lot on his mind and wondered how people would react about the news between him and the Hero. Sure, they haven't made anything official yet, but he still worried. Would they take it as great news, or bad news? Most likely the latter. He shoved those negative thoughts aside.

For now, he was just happy being with Emi.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This was quite cheesy and quite out of character for my liking too, Maou._


	8. A Secret Knack for Writing

_**A/N:**_ _I may, or may not have half-assed the ending. Enjoy anyway._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer. Might contain spoilers._

* * *

 **A Secret Knack for Writing**

 **Prompt:** Urushihara writes a book.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the apartment of Villa Rosa Sasazuka where only three of its residents were present at the moment. To anyone out of this world, it might've looked odd to see a Demon General and Death Scythe busy with chores, and completely find it normal to see that the second general in attendance was—well, unproductive.

They bathed in the peacefulness and tranquility. That is until…

"I'm boreeeed," a certain purple haired demon whined as he sprawled himself over the table placed in the centre of the room. Ashiya frowned down at him from where he stood near by the sink, washing the dishes.

"I'd be extremely ecstatic if you put your boredom to use and actually do some chores for once."

"It is as Alciel said, Lucifer," said Suzuno from the balcony as she hanged some clothes to dry.

"But you guys already did most of it, so why did you feel the need to take away my laptop, _and_ my PS4, Ashiya?"

"Sitting around while staring at those cursed screens of yours all day is not good for your health. You should partake in some physical exercises once in a while."

"Indeed. You need to take better care of yourself."

Urushihara pouted. "Why are you siding with him, Bell? Eye-hand coordination is enough exercise for me, isn't it? I'm moving my fingers aren't I?"

Ashiya shook his head as he sighed in disappointment.

"How about indulging yourself in some literature?" suggested Suzuno.

"Books?" The fallen angel's nose crinkled. "Do you even know me, woman?"

"If reading books isn't quite to your tastes, how about writing one?"

"You're kidding, right?"

The sounds of footsteps and a sudden laugh, followed by the door opening interrupted their conversation.

The Hero and the Demon King stepped into the room, the latter holding the door open as the red head entered with a hand covering her mouth. She appeared to be chuckling at something Maou said, and abruptly paused as she scanned the room. The corner of Urushihara's lips twitched skeptically at their behavior. Ashiya and Suzuno seemed to lack the same cognizance and simply expressed their respective greetings.

"Great. Yusa's here," said Urushihara.

"I'm here too, you know," voiced Maou.

"Sorry, who are you again?"

Maou furrowed his eyebrows, unamused. Emi tried to suppress her giggles as she quietly repeated the question to the Devil King. He retaliated by elbowing her playfully. Urushihara pretended not to notice the slight affectionate act and chose to keep silent, afraid of the consequences.

Maou glanced at the three. "Care to tell us what's going on here?"

After explaining Urushihara's problem and Suzuno's advice, Maou snickered, "Urushihara? Writing books?"

He and Emi had perched themselves on the opposite side of the demon general.

"Did I hear that right?"

"What has the world come to?" jokingly added Emi.

Urushihara groaned, and opt to change the subject. "Shut it, would you? Anyway, what happened to your guy's family hangout?"

"We ran into Nord-san with Acies and Iron."

"Did they bribe Alas=Ramus with food again?" Both parents nodded wearily. "And you guys gave away your kid just like that?"

"We didn't give her away," rebuked Maou indignantly. "They were heading to MgRonalds."

"So you left because you two didn't want to amplify the rumours about being together by getting spotted with three kids, and a man old enough to be suspected as your father-in-law?" inquired Urushihara.

The demon in question scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. The general rolled his eyes.

"It's technically true, so what's the point in hiding it? You should just make it official at this point. I'm sure Emi would be more than happy if you put a ring on her fing—" A sudden pressure on his foot made him yelp. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop! Stop! I was kidding!"

She scowled, but reluctantly lifted her leg at his request.

"Nincompoop," muttered Suzuno as she passed by the table to help Ashiya.

"Oi, I heard that."

She merely flashed a guiltless smile in his direction.

"Why does everyone like to make me suffer?" grumbled Urushihara.

"We simply adore you."

"That's nauseating. Don't ever say that again, Bell."

She lifted her shoulders indifferently. "Have you chosen to read a book, or write one?"

"This again?"

"Can he even write?" asked Emi.

"Woah, there, Yusa. Can you slightly turn down your savageness?"

"It's an honest question."

"That's not making me feel any better."

"So, can he write?"

Maou shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I feel so loved right now."

"Perhaps we should come up with an idea for a tale before we commit anything to paper," said Suzuno.

"We could get it publish once it's finished and put it up for sale to earn some funds," Ashiya proposed. He wiped his soaked hands on a towel and prepared to get drinks. He got the sense that the procedure could take a while.

Maou perked up. "Hear that Urushihara? We can make some money with this. You just need to not suck."

"Thanks for the support. _Really_. I don't know what I would do without you all."

"You would have permanently become a NEET who does nothing but play on his laptop and PS4 24/7?" offered Emi.

"I take it back. I want to cut ties with every single one of you."

"Can we get back to the topic here?" Maou cut in as Suzuno approached and sat adjacent the fallen angel, carrying a pen and a notebook. She slid the objects towards Urushihara. "I want to earn some cash."

Emi touched a finger to her temple as she shook her head. "Is money the only thing that's ever in your head?"

His eyes glinted mysteriously. "Not all the time."

Urushihara leaned towards the prussian haired girl, and whispered, "Do I even want to know what that look means?"

Her response was to tilt her head. He exhaled, jaded.

"You know what, can we just write this thing already?"

Ashiya drew closer and handed each of them a cup of water. He sat on the last empty spot by the table as they began to go over the details and the planning of the story.

They decided on a short fantasy narrative about demons, angels, humans, and the world beyond Earth, primarily focusing on Ente Isla. Assuming they got it published, they wanted to start on the idea of portraying the events that occurred in the mystical world in the fallen angel's perspective, concluding it with his fight and consequential defeat against the Hero—both Emi and Urushihara made a face at that.

"Hey," Urushihara spoke. "Why does it have to be me?"

"It's your story," said Maou. "We're only doing this to help you cope with boredom."

"You sure you're not doing it for the money?"

"Quiet, you."

Instead of utilizing the writing utensils Suzuno had provided for them, they settled on using Urushihara's laptop for more convenience (she seemed crestfallen at that fact at first, but quickly got over it). Ashiya fetched the device from the corner of the closet where their unused belongings resided—basically under the fallen angel's makeshift shelter—and handed it to the purple haired NEET.

"What?! It was there all along?!" Urushihara exclaimed as he promptly swiped the laptop away from the blonde's grasp and shot him a dirty look. "…Damn you, Ashiya."

A pleased smile formed on the taller demon's face. Emi cleared her throat, interrupting their arising wrangling and queried, "So, how should he start?"

She received a series of pondering looks from the other participants. Urushihara flipped his device open, and turned it on, smirking as he cracked his knuckles and commenced on typing. He spoke as his hands danced along the keyboard, " _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away—_ "

"Wait a minute," intervened Emi. "That's copyright."

"Fine." He deleted his initial words. " _In a far away land, there lived a stunning, evil, fallen angel—_ "

"Holdup. I agree with the evil part, but shouldn't you start with explaining the complicated setting first?"

"Stunning's a bit much," said Maou.

"Be a little more serious," scolded Ashiya.

"I didn't take you for the conceited type, Lucifer," uttered Suzuno.

"Can't you dudes just let me write in peace?"

They all gave him a look. Urushihara sighed.

"Fine. Here we go."

* * *

In a world that consisted of supernatural phenomenon, five landforms took shape—a central island surrounded by four continents on the east, west, north and south—separated by the vast Ocean of Ignora.

Ente Isla. A land full of magic, inhabited by humans and the like.

At least, for the time being.

The land of Ente Isla is an excess of mesmerizing green fields and gorgeous blue skies, symbolizing the peace and tranquility between its denizens. The same could almost be said during the night, but with the exception of darkness and the two moons to light up the black sky.

Uniqueness was this realms main feature, ranging from its exotic foods, life styles, culture, to the power that's hidden beneath its earth.

Magic: a foreign, yet quite understandable concept within the people. They don't know exactly where the root of it all came from, just that the Heavens above have granted it to them, and so they established the Churches and the numerous organizations in Ente Isla for that purpose.

Some speculate that the blue and red moons in the midnight sky represented Heaven—where God and all the angels resided—and the Demon Realm—the home of all the demons and the Great Demon King, Satan.

Humans fear the name, and most of all, the reality of it. Others often turned a blind eye to the actuality of demons existing and chose to feign naivety, but if one took a glimpse inside the artificial red celestial body in the sky, however, it would prove otherwise.

The Demon Realm was a place full of sandstorm, dust and conflicts between the legions of demons. Among them was a young hellion who was separated from the rest—an entirely different species of his own, one created to his own liking. Not created, perhaps, but reformed.

For he was neither an angel, nor a demon, yet still inhuman.

From the blue moon of Heavens, he had descended, his once white wings turning into a shade of gray, and finally, to pitch black, as his feet touched the soil of the unknown land.

He was an angel remade to become a fallen. There was no concrete explanation for his transformation. He simply searched entertainment for the boredom Heaven inflicted that not even his status as an Archangel could satiate. The peace and utopian way of his kind had consumed his head to the point of nausea. A change of pace was much needed, and so, he set off about his journey to the Underworld.

The first ever fallen angel's name was Lucifer. His physique was that of an average human, his wide—and now black—wings folded on his back, purple hair swaying with the breeze, eyes mischievous and wide despite the grains of sand carried by the wind, and mouth curved into a sly smile.

He looked over his shoulder to examine the bundle of dark feathers on his back. Then, he raised his hand to summon a small amount of celestial magic, only to find that his once light prowess had turned into a shade of purple, signifying the change to his angelic nature.

"Fascinating," murmured Lucifer.

He observed his surroundings and grinned, before taking off into the red sky.

Lucifer, in his time in Heaven, had never witnessed as much war and destruction in his home as he had in the Demon Realm.

During his exploration in the obliterated lands, Lucifer has met countless of foes and defeated them. He wandered aimlessly with no purpose, but only a base of reason—an interest. He had no clear goal in mind, but the need for fun.

Although, perhaps, he would like to deny it, a part of him—the dishonest part—wanted to search for his missing father, Sataniel, who was rumored to have been banished to the world of demons.

And also because deep down, maybe, he felt the sense of protectiveness, and rare nobility to prevent any child, angel or not, go through the same experience as he did.

There was no trace of Sataniel, even in the following years he spent roaming in the realm.

— — —

Lucifer kept questioning himself how he got into this situation.

One moment he was talking to a young demon named Satan Jacob, then the next, he was being challenged into a duel by said demon child.

Satan Jacob had proudly proclaimed that he would be the next King in line right after the first original Demon King, Sataniel.

Lucifer had raised a curious brow, but settled on mocking his ideals.

Satan had grinned despite Lucifer's insults. He knew that he was being underestimated due to his appearance of that of a harmless kid, but the horns sprouting from his head and the slits in his crimson eyes certified his heritage. Moreover, he was only half of the fallen angel's size and experience, though he was plenty confident in his strength.

"Your Highness," spoke Camio, Satan's companion and step guardian. He was a bird shaped demon, dark, yet sagacious. He joined the young demon in his expedition and trials to become the Demon King, and had always kept him in check from doing anything reckless, though that appeared to be wishful thinking on his part.

Satan grinned then, all teeth and fangs, eyes determined. "It's alright Camio, I can handle this smug freak."

The demon bird sighed. "As you wish."

Lucifer knew he should have been affronted with his name calling, but he was more amused than anything.

Satan Jacob charged at him, commencing their battle.

For all of Lucifer's ridicule, in the end, he still lost, but he didn't need Satan to know that he had intended that. The fallen angel would rather be caught dead before he admitted the demon's resolve had inspired him to join his conquest, and maybe—the hypocritical part of him whispered—accompanying the young Satan would help him learn more about his father.

That was how Lucifer became Satan Jacob's first demon general.

— — —

As the years passed, Lucifer had noticed the growth and prosperity of civilizations rise, some destroyed and turned to dust, but nothing had compared to the rapidly increasing power of the young Satan. The broadening of his alliance with the demons, followed by his influence on the humans of the land of Ente Isla was fearsome. Lucifer had thought Satan Jacob's ideals were quite foolish at first, but as decades flew, he sensed that they weren't as unimaginable as he initially thought. Lucifer knew that he had only wanted what was best for his kind—and he respected that greatly (as loathe as he is to admit it)—but he also couldn't help but think that the Demon King was becoming quite greedy. He knew that it was only a matter of time before someone as powerful as Satan, maybe even stronger, would come to knock the demon down his throne. After all, hate and love played a huge role in war. Lucifer knew it all too well from all the reluctant observation he's done on humans.

When the loved ones die, the poor surviving souls would seek vengeance for their death. It was an inescapable cycle; an inescapable loop. For love could not exist without hate, and hate could not exist without love.

— — —

Two years before the Devil King had issued the invasion on Ente Isla, he had tasked Lucifer to pay a visit to the Western Continent to ensure the Church wouldn't be as much of a hindrance as he wanted them to be.

He had the fallen angel pretend to be a civilian due to his believable appearance of an average teen and leftover celestial magic that was still prominent, to listen in and gather information in the villages. Though, for precaution, he was still strictly reminded to stay away from the Church's priests and bishops, for they had the affinity to sense demonic power, no matter how weak it was made out to be.

The general had paused his investigation at one of the West's infamous shops when he felt the slight thrum and sensation of celestial magic in his body. Immediately, he knew that Church's lackeys were near. Two of them, even.

By the time Lucifer had sat down and ordered his meal, two humans came through the door and took a seat three tables away from where he was settled at. Their robes didn't try to hide away their identity.

The first, he noticed, was a tall old man with his hood down, bald and wrinkly—he recognized him as Olba Meyer, one of the Church's most resourceful Archbishops; he was cunning, and manipulative.

The second one was a woman—someone petite with a silent step to her feet. Her hood was up, and covered most of her face, but he caught a glimpse of two orbs of icy blue.

He suspected she was one of the Church's hired assassins, commissioned to dispatch the traitors and enemies.

Lucifer, for a moment, wondered why she was traveling with Olba Meyer of all people.

Despite the momentary look he got at her, he knew she was young and thought of the education the Church had given someone her age. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Lucifer listened in to their conversation for a few short minutes as he hid his demonic energy discretely and then left. He gained the information he wanted after all.

Now he only needed to report to Satan Jacob about humanity's new hope, the so called Hero.

— — —

Lucifer's initial suspicion was proven years later after the Demon King and his army heard the news of Emilia Justina, the Hero, wreaking havoc among their infantry all over the continent.

His apprehension only worsened, especially after he was sent to the West and personally encountered the said hope himself.

As he stood a few feet away from her, a slight feeling of familiarity struck him but he shoved it aside.

"Well, well," drawled Lucifer with a lazy grin. "If it isn't the so called savior of humanity, Emilia Justina. I'm very pleased to meet you."

The Hero payed no mind to the obvious mock in his tone. "I'm not."

She raised her sword in hand, and Lucifer promptly recognized it as the Sacred Sword of Heaven.

How had she acquired such a powerful weapon in her arsenal, and worse, how was she able to wield a weapon designed for angels, he had no clue.

The purple general tried not to show how rattled he was.

"Fallen angel, Lucifer," said Emilia lowly. "I vow to make you pay for the death of my father, and the death of thousands of humans. Then I shall watch the light be sucked out of Satan Jacob's eyes as I take his life."

Lucifer shrugged. "O-kay, but where did you get the sword?"

Emilia looked momentarily shocked at his nonchalance, and growled out, "I don't have to tell you."

"Oh," he smirked, "but you will if you want to be spared."

"You? Spare my life?" Her expression was furious. "The only life that's going to want to be spared here is yours, Lucifer."

She rushed forwards, and their swords clashed.

— — —

Lucifer flew a distance away from the Hero, bruised and battered, panting heavily.

He glanced at Emilia, only to see her armor still almost miraculously intact, save for a few scratches.

The helmet that she wore earlier was nowhere to be seen as her bright hair flowed behind her back with the wind's rhythm.

How could a measly human be as strong, no, stronger than he was?

"It seems the rumors were true, after all," said Lucifer.

"You keep underestimating humans."

Lucifer knew he had to finish her when he still had strength left. He prepared to charge and finish her off, but as Emilia hovered in the air, she took a stance that Lucifer was all too well accustomed to.

A stance so blindingly familiar that the fallen angel didn't try to hide the way his mouth dropped in surprise.

"You're—"

Before the rest of his sentence could be said, the Hero had already appeared in front of his face in a speed of light, and thrust her sword into his chest.

Lucifer was falling.

The sun seemed so bright as he looked at it, even with his hair fanning his face.

He had no clue know how beautiful the sky could be.

He stared at Emilia's expressionless form as gravity pulled him down to earth.

 _Lailah_ , he remembered her. The angel, who, in his father's absence, was the only one willing to help him cope with his loss. The only one who understood what he went through. The only one he could sympathize with.

He had heard the rumors of an angel becoming involved in an affair with a human. The last angel he had expected it to be, was Lailah, considering her loyalty to his mother, Ignora. Perhaps she woke up and realized how misguided it was.

 _Ah, so she's her daughter._

Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled.

And he let himself fall.

— — —

When Lucifer came to it, it was already dark out. His head and body were throbbing from blood loss and muscle pain.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, sprawled and bloody on the ground as he counted the number of stars in the sky and waited for death to embrace him, futilely trying to regenerate the cells he lost.

His laugh was dull. "This is it, huh?"

He thought of Emilia. Through of the hate she emitted from her green eyes as she looked at him.

Somewhere through his endless journey, Lucifer had forgotten the promised he had made to himself. His vow to stop the suffering and forsaking of others.

Sataniel was a good man, and the fallen angel had admired him greatly. It wasn't so long ago that he finally found out what happened to him.

As a child, Lucifer had loved both his father and mother equally, but now Sataniel was gone, and it was all because of Ignora.

Slowly, but surely, as centuries came by, he felt his love for his mother turn to rage, to hate, until all he felt was numbness.

 _I killed her father. I killed so many innocent people. And all for what?_

The crunch of a branch took Lucifer away from his musings.

He maneuvered his head to look at the robed figure standing before him.

"Here to laugh at my defeat, geezer?"

Olba Meyer gazed at him impassively.

"How pitiful," the Archbishop spat. "To think that the Heaven's infamous Archangel would be dissolved into a battered mess like this. And by a human, too, nonetheless."

Lucifer's groan was agonizing. "Man, I didn't expect your voice to grind my ear this much."

The old man's expression turned into one of displeasure.

"That sharp tongue sure does live up to your reputation."

"Why thank you, Father Baldy," said Lucifer, smirking. "Now tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your not so attractive face in the last moments of my death bed?"

For a moment, the general considered asking the whereabouts of his assistant assassin, but refrained, fully being aware that Olba himself came alone, and with a trick up his sleeve.

His smile was nasty as he stated his scheme, "I would like you to cooperate with me."

Lucifer was intrigued, yet remained perverse.

"I don't know if you can see, old fart, but I'm kind of dying, and unfortunately, my dead body won't be for sale."

Olba looked unamused at his response. "I can help bring you back to full power and restore your place in Heaven, but in exchange, you must assist me."

The fallen angel raised a brow at his proposal. "How considerate. What do you want?"

"I want you to aid me in eliminating the Hero."

Lucifer tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding like pained coughs.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I'm quite serious."

"Tell me, why would the Church want to get rid of their only hope for humanity's survival? Is it something along the lines of: we don't want her getting any more power after she defeats Satan's army, so how about we overthrow her authority?"

The Archbishop's face was priceless. "H-how do you know that?"

"Unbelievable," muttered Lucifer.

Anyone with the right mind would have been able to easily assume that the Church was trying to take all the glory for themselves.

The general sighed. "Fine, I'll play along."

Olba smirked, satisfied.

Not once, did Lucifer believe that the old man would ever succeed in his ruse, but he went with it anyway, for extra entertainment mainly.

* * *

"I told you no one was gonna read this trash," said Urushihara, his tone irrefutable.

A day after the group came back from failing to promote their story, the purple haired general had promptly plopped himself by his desk and glared at every person in the room.

"You know, Urushihara," Emi spoke. "It was unexpected. I respect you a little now."

"I knew you never respected me to begin with."

Maou nodded sagely. "It really was. Who knew you had a knack for writing?"

"Says the guy who questioned my ability."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you could actually be useful and provide some cash."

Urushihara rolled his eyes.

"And look where that got us." He gestured to the papers on the table. "An inadvertent death of more trees. We're tree murderers."

"I was quite certain that the death of a few trees was already taken into account before we started this," voiced Ashiya hesitantly.

"But the trees clearly didn't expect it to suck this much!"

"Did my earlier compliment mean nothing to you?" asked Emi.

"Trees have feelings?" inquired Suzuno.

"What is going on anymore?" questioned Maou.

Urushihara held up the papers in his hand, shaking it furiously. "This! This is what's wrong! It's trash!"

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but are you perhaps, insecure, Urushihara?" Ashiya asked, surprised.

"No!" replied Urushihara a little too quickly. "It's just—it's trash! It should be thrown away!"

Suzuno frowned. "Is that how you really feel?"

He pursed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not as if I've been yelling it for the past ten minutes, Bell."

She smiled. "Well, I, for one, would read it over any book, at any time of the day."

The occupants in the room went silent.

Urushihara stared at her, wide eyed, pink tinting his cheeks.

"…You've got issues, woman," he mumbled.

In the end, he kept the papers, away from anyone else's sight.


	9. Troubled Feelings

_**A/N:**_ _Um... so, I've been quite busy, and my mind's been completely occupied with complicated stuff. I've wanted to write and post again for some time now, but every time I tried, I_ _couldn't come up with anything_ _._

 _This chapter's a bit different. It's a bit vague and there's some angst involved, but nothing too serious. Not yet at least. I wrote this long a time ago, I'm pretty sure, and found it in my drafts yesterday. Can't recall what thoughts I had at the time while writing it, but I have a feeling it was all filled with negativity, but I hope you like this anyway._

* * *

 **Troubled Feelings**

 ** _Prompt:_** _The Hero is secretly feeling burdened with all the expectation everyone has for her for the upcoming fight against Ignora. Maou notices her odd behaviour and resolves to confront her. This leads to an unintentional unraveling of feelings._

* * *

"Seriously, what is your problem?!" Maou exclaimed in frustration.

He didn't understand why Emi was acting aloof all of a sudden. Did he do something wrong? He thought about the past few days he's been with her and came up blank. He wasn't certain of the reason for her behaviour, but he knew he didn't like it.

"I already told you." Emi's voice was flat. "Its none of your business, Maou."

"For Christ's sake—" Maou exhaled in agitation and ran a hand through his face. "Just what is going on with you lately? We got along just fine before, and you've never acted like this since that time we met each other at the intersection near MgRonalds here in Japan! So, tell me, Emi, what did I do wrong?"

"I never said it was anything you did," she retorted almost immediately.

"Oh for the love of—! Stop being difficult and just tell me already!"

Emi turned to face him directly. Her gaze was cold; emotionless.

"Why don't _you_ tell me this?" Her tone was icy. "Why does it matter to you, Maou?"

The Demon King went silent. Emi averted her eyes. "Exactly."

She made to walk away, but Maou took a hold of her wrist, preventing her.

"Wait."

She froze. "Let go, Maou."

She tried to free her hand but he tightened his grip.

"Emi, wait," his voice was almost pleading. "Please."

She stopped struggling and Maou hesitantly let her go.

"What?" Emi asked quietly. Her back was facing him so Maou couldn't tell what expression she had on her face. "You know, Maou, this isn't like you."

Maou suddenly went rigid at her remark, feeling as if a thousand realization had just pierced him. She was right. He wasn't acting like himself. Maou, the Demon King, wouldn't have normally cared what Emi, the Hero, was up to or what she was doing. Even if he did, he would've just disregarded or teased her while indirectly helping when she found herself in some kind of trouble. He would never outright ask or display obvious concern for her like this. Heck, he's always thought to himself that he would never do anything of the sort in a million years, least of all to his enemy. But they weren't enemies anymore, were they? They weren't the Hero or the Devil King of Ente Isla anymore. They've fully accustomed themselves to become Emi Yusa and Sadao Maou—two people who, despite their differences, their past, were able to form some sort of companionship to maintain order between them. Two people who, overtime, learned to tolerate and learn certain things about the other and gradually come to care for them in spite of denying it.

They were allies. They were co-workers. Most importantly, they were also parents. Parents who both love the sephiroth Alas=Ramus and would risk anything and everything to make the little girl happy. Even if it meant defying hell and heaven itself.

Maou suddenly thought it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if he cared for his enemy. It didn't matter if she was the Hero and he was the Demon King. All he knew was that he hated seeing Emi like this. Hated hearing her voice full of defeated emotions he couldn't quite place. Hated hearing the underlying tone of tiredness behind it that he reckoned he only noticed.

Emi was strong, but he also knew she was vulnerable to being weak. He'd witnessed it before. So many times, that it almost hurt to watch, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't pinpoint why that was.

Maou chose his next words carefully.

"I get it, I'm being weird," he stated, then sighed heavily, finding it hard to express what's on his mind. The next words that came out of his mouth before he realized it, were half-truths. "But it's for the sake of Chi-chan and the others."

Emi said nothing. She indicated no action that she heard him, but Maou somehow knew she was listening closely. He tried again, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly from the lack of response.

"You know, they're really worried about you. I don't know about the people downstairs but everyone up here's noticed how off you've been acting. Urushihara, especially."

Another half-truth. Maou had noticed it first, but only decided to confront Emi because of Urushihara's prompting.

"He's been asking about it a lot lately, actually. As well as Ashiya. Suzuno's and Chi-chan's interrogation was a little more ruthless compared to theirs though. Asking about whether we had a fight or if I did something wrong and telling me to apologize. But I didn't even do anything, right?"

Maou chuckled uneasily, knowing he was blabbing at this point. Emi hadn't replied yet.

He sighed, his voice still. "Look, Emi. The point is, if there's something bothering you, and if I—" he quickly changed his words, "I mean if _we_ , can help you in some way, then tell us. You don't even have to tell me. At least tell Chi-chan, or Suzuno, I mean, they're really worried, and I'm sure they'd be willing to help you, or support you from whatever problems you have. They've always done, and will continue to do that."

Emi's sudden weak laugh caught him off guard.

"Why do you sound like one of those people who does the commercials about health support and stuff?" she teased, bringing up a hand to wipe her face.

Maou clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm trying to help here you know. At least show some respect," he grumbled as she continued on chuckling. "God, why can't you ever be grate…"

His voice gradually lost it's volume as Emi abruptly turned around, showing her face. "…ful."

They were full of tears. But she was smiling.

It was the most prettiest, yet sorrowful sight Maou had ever set his eyes on. He felt his heart ache. It ached in a way he hadn't felt since he thought Alas=Ramus had left them.

Emi sniffed, rubbing the corners of her eyes.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone?" she asked, voice hoarse.

Maou watched helplessly as the tears on her face continued to fall. He couldn't move. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her she wasn't alone. That he was here for her to talk to, but he couldn't force those words to come out. He was afraid it'd change everything.

Emi tried wiping away the water numerous times but it was useless. Eventually, she gave up and let them stream down her cheeks freely.

"Why do you always have to sniff your way into my business?" she continued, head down, face hidden away from Maou. "Why do you always have to be the one to notice these things? To talk to me about it? Thing's would have gone better if it never turned out like this. If I never met you."

Maou snapped out of his stupor and stepped towards her. "What the hell are you saying, Emi?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I really don't know. Maou, I'm... I'm lost. I _feel_ lost." She rubbed her elbow. Maou knew that was a habit of hers when she was feeling disconcerted. "I'm useless. I know it's unsightly of me, being weak and using it as an excuse, but I can't. I just… I can't take it anymore."

She gritted her teeth. "I'm holding everyone back. Heck, Chiho-chan doesn't have any strong magical power like we do and yet she's probably stronger than me. I don't know why she thinks of as her rival," she chuckled hollowly. Maou felt a thousand of needles stab his chest from the sound. "I just… I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do. If this keeps on, I don't know how long I'll last."

Maou was terrible at comforting people, and he knew that, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Come on, Emi. We haven't even confronted Ignora yet. Don't abandon me now."

She cracked a small smile at that.

"I'm sorry. For not being strong. For being weak."

He stepped towards her until they were only inches a part and held her shoulders, tightly, yet gently.

"Maou…?" Emi asked in bewilderment.

"You're wrong, Emi," Maou said.

"What…?"

"I said, you're wrong," he repeated more insistently. "You're wrong about yourself for not being strong. To be honest... If there was any person out there who I think is stronger than most of us, it's you."

"What are you saying?"

"If you were able to fight perfectly, while still having these kinds of thoughts stuck in your head, I don't know how you do that. I don't know how you keep all of this bottled up, and you might have even been doing them for years, months, days; I don't know. I know I'd explode on Ashiya at some point or Urushihara, even, if I was in your shoes. The point is, you're stronger than you think, Emi. Every strong person has a weak heart. So, don't even think for a second that that makes you any different from the rest of us."

Maou smiled softly and looked at her in the eyes. He never noticed how magical the colour green could be.

"And Chi-chan's just like that because she's too stubborn for her own good, so yeah."

Emi laughed, and this time, it sounded sincere. Maou swore it was the most charming laugh he's ever heard in the three hundred years of his life.

She grinned suddenly. "I never thought the day would come when the Devil King would be the one to cheer me up."

"Hey, I never saw this coming either," Maou said. Emi laughed again and he felt his heart jump at the sound.

"You know, Maou."

Maou hummed in response.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky you are to have the people around you?" she asked.

Maou raised a curious brow. "No, not that I recall, anyway. Where'd this come from?"

"Nowhere. Just wondering."

"Well, you know you are lucky too, to have the exact same people around you."

"I guess," she admitted. "Only because of you, though."

Maou seemed surprised. "Me…?"

Emi nodded. She walked a few feet away and sat down on the bench under the shade of the tree in the park and signaled for Maou to do the same. He followed suit.

Emi leaned her head back and Maou was hypnotized by the motion of her hair falling off her shoulders.

"Yes, you," Emi said absentmindedly. "You haven't noticed?"

She got her answer from seeing Maou's confused face. She took a deep breath.

"It's always been about you."

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" was Maou's quick offended reply.

"Oh, I didn't mean to."

She didn't apologize though so he just waved it off suspiciously. "Right."

"Anyway, it really has been about you. You know Emerada and Albert, right?"

Maou nodded slowly.

"It was only because of the campaign that was set up for you to be hunted down that the three of us were able to interact with each other," Emi explained while looking at the sky. "I've only ever really gotten along and got to know Lucifer and Alciel because of you. I met Chiho-chan through you because you worked with her and she admired you. I met Suzuno because she was looking for you so she could kill you."

"How can you say _that_ so casually?"

Emi disregarded him and continued, "I also only ever met Rika because I came after you here in Japan. I reunited with my father and Layla also because of you. For saving my father and for Layla tracking you down. I met Iron and Acies=Ara through you too. Oogane-san and the landlady. As well as Kisaki-san. And…" she became quiet for a few seconds. "And most of all, I only ever knew of Alas=Ramus because of you. Because you had her fragment and took care of it. I never did anything, Maou. Nothing. It was all you."

Maou was quiet.

Emi's laugh was tired. "Too bad, I realized that a little too late."

Then she smiled at him. "I really am grateful to you, Maou. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you. I don't even think I deserve it."

Maou snapped his head to look at her in the eye. "Don't say that," he said gruffly.

"Why not?" Emi asked. "I've killed thousands of your people and drove you out of Ente Isla. I don't think I deserve anything like this from you. From the person I've brought difficulties to."

Maou's gaze hardened. "I've done the same things, Emi. Maybe even worse than that." He swallowed. "If there's anything you deserve, and I don't deserve, it would be you killing me and not sparing my life."

"But I did spare you, didn't I…?" Emi whispered, a complex expression settling in on her features.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "I guess some part of me knew you weren't such a bad person after all."

Maou raised an eyebrow. Emi looked away as she stood up, dusting her clothes and said her next words, "Or maybe some part of me knew that I'd feel empty once I'd done what I should have done."

Maou's eyes widened considerably at her statement. Emi looked over her shoulder at him and smiled playfully.

"Caught you off-guard with that, didn't I?"

Maou couldn't even form a coherent response to reply. Emi had just given him an insight as to how she felt. This caused his thoughts to go over miles in a span of minutes. Once he's finally reached his conclusion, Maou felt a pang in his heart.

"Emi…"

Emi who was too busy looking around and humming to herself, didn't notice Maou stand up and walking towards her.

"Hey, Maou. It's getting dark," she said looking over the setting sun. "Maybe we shou–Kyah!"

Maou had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in the process. She couldn't see his face as his bangs shadowed over them. Her face flushed lightly, realizing their position.

"M–Maou! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she exclaimed, struggling. Maou tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry." His whisper was sad.

Startled by his response, Emi stopped moving. "What for?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, burying his face on her shoulder. Emi stiffened. "I just felt like it was my fault for making you think this way."

Emi would be lying if she said his actions weren't making her nervous. She brought up her arms that hung limply at her sides to return Maou's embrace tentatively.

"Maou..."

"I'm sorry."

She laughed. "This really isn't like you."

"And who's fault do you think it always is?"

Emi didn't provide an answer. It was silent for a few moments, both just enjoying their embrace.

"Hey, Emi?" Maou said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"You were right," he admitted. "I really am lucky to have the people around me today."

"You're only thinking that now? Why?"

"Because I just realized you were also one of them."

Emi pursed her lips, and buried her face in his chest. "How can you go and freely spout cheesy stuff like that?"

Maou chuckled at her snarky tone, though he suspected her face was flaming from what he said. He could feel it through his shirt after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I blame Kimetsu no Yaiba (the manga) for making me sound depressed._


	10. Fortunate Tragedy of Sickness

_**A/N:**_ _Heard that the novel's going to end with its 21st volume this summer, so_ _I'm back with some more of this. There's more coming. Just trying to find the time to finish them all with all the online school stuff I gotta do._

 _Anyway, enjoy._

 _Hope everyone's all doing okay with this quarantine stuff._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer. Contains a few spoilers from the recent novels._

* * *

 **Fortunate Tragedy of Sickness**

 _ **Prompt:** In which Maou is sick and only the Hero is available to watch over him._

* * *

He would never admit it, but the Demon King had a rather pathetic weakness that he refused to ever let anyone know. Well, it wasn't that it was pathetic but much more so humiliating.

That one weakness of his involved a certain red head.

He would have never thought that in all his demonic years, a mere smile from a half-angel half-human could undo him as severely as hers did.

The Demon King had no idea how many times his impulse had reacted to the expression and nearly caused him to dig a grave for himself. At this point, he might as well be as good as dead.

And since he was such a pathetic excuse of a demon with such a pathetic weakness, he refused to acknowledge his reality and persistently blamed Emi inside his head for his circumstances.

His situation was made even worse on one peculiar week, when he just happened to be sick and delirious. That period just coincidentally happening to be the time when everyone was out and busy, leaving him by his lonesome self without anyone to watch over his poor state.

He had sluggishly watched as Ashiya panicked over his ill condition when he woke earlier that day and had barely caught him calling two people: one of them being Kisaki to inform her that Maou wouldn't be able to come in for his shift, and the other a mystery. The latter, he recalled, had taken quite a while to finish.

When Maou woke up again later, red had invaded his vision and all he could smell was the scent of lilac. It didn't take long for him to figure out who else was in the apartment and who his Demon General had called that morning before he left with the other residents to sort out some problems in Ente Isla.

He swore the gods were out to kill him then. Though its not as if that wasn't always on their agenda.

"You're awake."

A lucid voice he least expected to hear stirred him from his sleep. He turned his head, watching as the Hero's blurred figure stepped towards him.

"Emi," Maou rasped, his throat becoming dry as he tried to sit up.

He distinctly felt her crouch beside him while placing a hand on the back of his head to gently guide his lips towards the cup of water she held out in front of him. Weakly, he tried to take it from her, but she lightly swatted his arm out of the way, shaking her head.

"Don't," she chided softly. "You'll just spill it over if you tried."

Silently, he drank the liquid without protest.

Once the cup was emptied, Emi stood up to put it on the sink, returning with a bowl of warm soup on hand. She sat closely beside him with her legs folded underneath her, gently blowing on a spoonful of soup before holding it out towards his mouth with a deadpan look.

Maou glanced at the metal then back at her face, hoarsely inquiring, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dutiful househusband called me," she answered as if it explained the entire thing.

Fortunately, it did to Maou. A small part of him was a little dispirited that Emi didn't come in her own will though he promptly pushed that thought away.

"Of course, he did."

She jabbed the spoon towards him more intently now, a silent gesture that did not go unnoticed. "He told me you didn't eat yet."

He was glad his body heat had already gone up more than normal. "I can feed myself, you know."

She stared at him expectantly, undeterred. An unwanted feeling of sudden embarrassment churned in his stomach, making him wince.

"Are you going to eat, or do I have to force this down your throat?" she asked impatiently after a few moments of him blankly blinking at her.

Maou grumbled, his face pink, before opening his mouth to eat the soup. She looked triumphant at his obedience, compelling Maou to keep pleasing her wishes.

"You didn't have to," he voiced after a few blissful moments of being fed by the Hero.

Emi watched him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, slowly registering what he was implying.

Then she smiled teasingly. "I may have wanted you dead before, but right now, I don't really want that in my conscience."

Maou laughed mockingly, the words already spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I bet that's just an excuse to hide the fact that you actually don't want me dead."

She didn't respond, stunning Maou into an uncomfortable silence.

Abashed at her lack of denial, he cleared his throat and awkwardly droned, "Anyway, soooo…"

She brought up another serving of soup and humored him.

"So."

Maou swallowed the liquid down, changing the topic, "Where's Alas=Ramus?"

"I left her with dad," Emi said. "I didn't want her to catch your sickness just in case it was contagious."

"Are you calling me a virus?"

"I wasn't trying to." She smirked. "You called yourself that."

Maou frowned, opening his mouth to speak, then closing it, finding no fault in her statement. He pointed an accusing finger at her as she rose to bring him medicine.

"You set me up for that."

She handed him a glass of water and he chugged it down with the pill.

"No, _you_ set yourself up for that," she countered.

"I–" Maou attempted to retort, then promptly gave up as it brought him an oncoming headache. He massaged his temple, grimacing. "…It's not nice to mess with a sick person, Emi."

Noticing his pain, Emi immediately cradled his chin to inspect his features causing his eyes to widen and his face to flush visibly.

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely, dropping her arm abruptly at the look on his face–albeit self-consciously. "I didn't take the migraine into account."

Maou coughed, unaware that he had unconsciously leaned closer towards her and that she had slightly tilted her head away from him in response, rattled.

"No, I–um. It's okay," he mumbled shakily. "It's not that bad. I can handle it."

She gave him an amused smile.

"If you say so," she said. "But why don't you get some more rest? Just call me if you need anything. I'll be washing the dishes and doing some cleaning, so I won't be far."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," she refuted. "As efficient as Ashiya is at cleaning this whole place, there's still dust lurking everywhere around here. It's most likely been neglected because of how much time we've been spending in Ente Isla lately. I have a feeling that, and overworking contributed to your sickness."

The Demon King frowned, indignant. "I wasn't overworking."

"Maou," Emi uttered his name, her tone admonishing, causing the Devil King to still and feel as if he was a pathetic child that needed to be taught a lesson. "You've been taking more shifts at MgRonald's than you can handle. On top of that, you've also been travelling back and forth from Japan and Ente Isla to sort out and supervise the army. Any normal person would have easily gotten sick drowning from all that work. And with the situation with Chiho-chan and Suzuno… well, just admit it or not, the stress finally got you. So, just rest for a couple of days, okay? It'll make everyone feel better."

Maou saw the concern in her eyes as she eyed him and softened his posture. He considered her request for a minute, before blurting curiously, "Would it make _you_ feel better?"

She startled at the question, watching his face–for what, she didn't know, though something told her that her response would be important to him. Emi pursed her lips and demurely replied, "I said everyone, didn't I...?"

He smiled fondly. "You did."

The red head turned her face away, feeling her traitorous cheeks heat up at the sight of the tender smile he sent her way and occupied herself at the sink with washing the dishes.

The sound of running water was the only noise that could be heard throughout the apartment as the Hero and the Demon King basked in the rare peacefulness between them.

The latter laid on his futon for a couple minutes, restless and unable to sleep before he broke the stillness to offer assistance to the Hero to entertain himself.

"Emi, let me help."

A pause, then a firm, "No, stay in bed."

Obstinate, Maou tried to stand up only to get hit with abrupt dizziness.

"Uh-oh," he muttered apprehensively, staggering. He let out a noise of alarm as the floor rapidly approached his sight. Emi turned just in time to see him trip over his own feet.

"Maou!"

She dropped the dish she was washing and rushed towards him, attempting to stop his fall but got caught in the process. She grabbed his sleeve as he stumbled towards her, making her lose her balance. Even though he dreaded the oncoming danger, Maou did not hesitate on flipping their positions in order to take the impact instead. Both closed their eyes and let out an exclamation of pain as they fell on the floor. Maou on his back and holding onto her waist with the Hero on top of him, supporting herself with her forearms on either side of his head.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and found green irises staring closely into his own. _Too_ closely that their noses were almost touching. The proximity did more damage to his already muddled brain. It also didn't help that Emi's face had turned an adorable shade of red.

Flustered, she hurriedly tried to scramble up but immediately stopped dead at the warm and rough sensation of something being placed against her left cheek and the tightened grip on her waist.

Warily, she asked, "What are you doing?"

A shiver ran through the Demon King's spine at the intimate position and the feeling of her breath against his. He hummed absentmindedly in question.

"Your hand," Emi elaborated further, noticing his inattentiveness.

"What about it?" he whispered dreamily, glancing up at her through his bangs.

An unknown look she couldn't recognize flashed through his eyes, though if she could have described it, she would have thought he was looking at something precious and fragile that he wanted to hold with all the care he could in his heart.

The flush on her face deepened at the notion.

"Your hand," the Hero tried again timidly as he moved to gently brush his thumb below her eyes. "It's on my face."

Eyes widening in sudden comprehension, Maou froze mid caress at her words but didn't retract his hold.

"I–uh," he hesitated. "I-I was… I was just checking if I might have hit you on the way down...?"

His tone had moved from confusion towards dubiousness by the end of his statement.

"You didn't."

"Oh." Steam had evaporated from his face in mortification. "Er, well, that's… that's good."

He had yet to remove his hand, an action that wasn't overlooked by the red head. He did his best to withdraw it, but it was stuck there like glue.

Taking note of his unusual crimson complexion, Emi brushed his hair away from his face softly to observe his condition better. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead to measure his body heat.

Her eyebrows were furrowed in a cute way as she worried over him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. "You were getting better earlier but you're burning up again."

Unable to form words, Maou nodded with a meek 'yes'.

The effect she had on him was crazy.

She watched his face for any lies. When she found none, she freed herself from his hold and stood to lend him a hand, pulling him up on a sitting position. With a stern glare, she directed him back to the futon.

"Just rest, Maou," she stated firmly after helping him lie down. "Let me do the work."

"But–"

"Your stubbornness almost just crushed me earlier. Do both of us a favor and _rest_." Then softly, she added. "Please."

"…Okay," Maou submissively responded, defeated. "But Emi–"

He grabbed the cuffs of her shirt before she could step away to return to her work. She glanced at him in puzzlement.

"What is it?"

"I might have gotten you sick because of earlier."

An awkward silence took place between the two at the reminder of the events that just transpired.

"…I know," Emi coughed out a second later, covering her mouth, red-faced, and eyes averted, looking at anywhere but him, "but I don't mind."

Though speechless at her response, all the other emotions Maou felt were overcome by the unbidden sense of possessiveness that coiled in his stomach at the image she displayed before him, and he fought hard the urge to embrace her just so he could keep it for himself.

Maou refused to let anyone else ever lay their eyes on the Hero when she was making an expression as endearing as that.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _How Emi and Ashiya's conversation basically went:_

* * *

"What, Ashiya?"

"My liege is sick."

"…What does that have to do with me?"

"No one will be present to watch over him, seeing as most of us, with the exception of you and sire, will be leaving for Ente Isla for the meeting."

"Okay, and…?"

"…I can't very well bother Sasaki-san with this issue because of the diligence she's committed to her university studies and the distraction it would give her–"

"And you thought it would be okay for you to bother me?"

"–so as much as it pains me to bestow you this power, you're the only one I can count on, Yusa."

"As _honored_ as I am to be given this… _whatever_ it is, _I refuse_. Find someone else, Ashiya."

"For the first and the only time, I beg of you. There's no one else to ask. My liege is in dire need of help."

"It's just a cold. He'll get over it eventually."

"But he looks as if he's on his death bed! Please, Yusa. All you need to do is keep him from dying until we come back."

"…"

"I _beg_ you."

"..."

" _Please._ "

"…Fine."

"Thank you. I won't forget this kindness. Do take good care of him."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"And he hasn't eaten yet, so please make sure–"

"Ashiya."

"Yes?"

"I get that you're only doing your job as his dutiful househusband, but I know how to take care of a sick person. Especially, Maou."

"As expected of the wife. Then I suppose I leave my liege to you. Once again, you have my gratitude."

"Yeah, yeah–wait a minute… what did you say...?"

"Goodbye, Yusa."

"Ashiya, you–!"

 _Beep._


End file.
